Sailor Moon - Rise of the Dark Princes
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Mamoru has been plagued by dreams of his past and he doesn't know why until he is taken away by his comrades of the past. They want their master back in his rightful place and the consequences of their misguided actions brings about a battle like no other. Can Usagi and the Senshi set Mamoru and his comrades free and thus create a new Crystal Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Dreams**

Tossing and turning at night had become a regular occurrence for the dark haired man named Chiba Mamoru. Normally he slept soundly and peacefully but for the past few weeks he just couldn't get a good night's sleep. He had started to dread going to sleep now. Even having his Odango there didn't help him much although he was content being able to hold her in his arms. The problem wasn't that he couldn't fall asleep. Since leaving education he had been busy training to be a doctor and that made him very tired. It was the constant influx of sick patients with different problems, some serious and others trivial. His one break from it all was when he met up with Ami and Setsuna. Ami was also training to be a doctor and Setsuna was usually in the labs at the hospital, other times she was at the offsite labs. Time had passed since their last battle with Galaxia and Usagi rarely spoke about her time in the cauldron. All she said was that those they cared about were set free. Usagi was about to turn twenty and he was conscious of how little time they had before they conceived Chibiusa.

He was tired usually and sometimes he sweet Odango didn't help when she wanted to go somewhere after work. Of course he would never ever dream of telling her that, he loved her too much so instead he sacrificed his energy for her. Usagi surprised him when she started to suggest they stay at his place and watch movies. It didn't take long for her to see how lethargic he was becoming. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, the real truth as to why he was feeling so abnormally tired. As stated, going to sleep wasn't the issue; it was what happened to him once he fell asleep.

He knew how important the meaning of his dreams could be but the latest batch confused him. Usually his dreams predicted a death or some sort of impending doom but not these ones. Mamoru wasn't even sure if they were actually dreams. They were all about different things so the dreams instantly got his full attention and pulled him deeper and deeper. All his dreams were set on earth and he was always in the character of Prince Endymion. If he were to be truly honest he loved being in that persona. He was so much more confident and self-assured with a commanding presence. He was often in an open field but never too far from what appeared to be Earth's palace. He had even been inside the palace which freaked him out.

 _It was the soft breeze that told him he had been there before. It was the gentle rays of the sun kissing his skin that told him this was no dream. The steady rhythm of the grass swaying against the light wind provided a tranquil setting. The crystal blue skies gave him a cheerful feeling, a feeling a child might experience when running around playing with friends. He stood firm and solid as his blue eyes took in the scenery. There were little daisies springing up from the grass as well as the weeds that had the yellow top like a fluffy hat. He felt as if he was waiting for somebody so he stood where he was. Why did he feel as if he was waiting for someone? He didn't have to wait long as four figures walked up to him as if in slow motion. He felt calm, almost relieved to see them and as they came closer he realised who they were. They had been his friends and loyal guardians for years. They had grown up with each other and shared in each other's difficulties, trials and also happiness. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite stood before him and the bowed looking up at him with respect and care._

Mamoru would then wake up sweating. This was a dream he knew well as it was one of the more reoccurring ones. Was this meant to torment him? Hadn't he agonised over their deaths over and over again? That dream was more of a tame one. Getting up from his bed Mamoru thought about the other dreams he had. Some were more descriptive then others. Some of the dreams he could actually feel what was happening around him. He never knew how many possible memories he had within him about his Shitennou. Yes they had helped him throughout the years but now as they were all approaching the birth of Crystal Tokyo why was he having these dreams? He hadn't seen or spoken to their spirits in such a long time. He had thought they had moved on but was that the case? Would he be having these dreams if they were truly gone? No, wait, of course they were gone. If they were still around they would have shown themselves by now, right?

He had dreams about training with his Shitennou and just simply hanging out with them. He dreamt of Kunzite giving him advice, he dreamt about his father and Earths politics. He dreamt about Jadeite forever going to the temple to train and meditate, he wanted to help at the temple so much. It was the only place he truly found peace. Nephrite was more aggressive and his favourite passed time was teaching Mamoru how to use different weapons. It seemed Prince Endymion could not only use a sword but also a dagger and bow and arrow. Prince Endymion was also being taught hand to hand combat and the magical arts of Earth. It explained why as Tuxedo Kamen he could use an energy attack that blasted from his hand. He also knew that the Shitennou and Senshi had become intimate with each other and although he was not sure, he guessed there might have been talks of their futures together. Mamoru knew he was very intimate with the Princess, it explained his passions with his Odango.

He thought about his own personality growing up as Mamoru. These dreams had taught him a lot about himself and it saddened him. If he could remember the skills he had learnt then maybe he could be more help to love and her friends. He hated how weak he felt and how much he actually depended on Usagi. Wasn't the man supposed to protect his woman? Why did Usagi always have to save him? Why couldn't he be the hero she saw? She loved him with all her soul and he loved her the same way which is why he even went as far as to give up his life for her. The only thing he could be proud of was his career aspirations but what were they really going to amount to in the grand scheme of things? He was going to be King of the Earth so his career would mean nothing once he took that station.

Sometimes he just wanted to disappear, not forever but just for a little while to gather his thoughts. Mamoru thought that by going to America he would be able to reconcile with his future but that was not meant to be as Galaxia but a blocker on it. He couldn't bring himself to go back to America as not only was he worried that his Usagi could develop another budding relationship like with that alien Seiya but also what if something bad happened and he wasn't there? He knew he would be worried all the time about Usagi or he would feel guilt every time he spoke to her knowing he was so far away from her. That didn't mean he didn't have any regrets, he did want to go to America but again he sacrificed for her. That was the thing about being a grown up, sometimes you don't get to do or be want you want to be or do. He had learnt that the hard way that life was full of surprises and a lot of it was depressing but there was sunshine out there, his Odango was proof of that.

But these dreams were taking a lot out of him. Although he loved the fact that he was learning more about whom he was, he couldn't help wonder why he was getting these dreams. Did they mean anything? Did they signify anything? Oh well, he had to get ready for work again, he had another long day and for the first time he wasn't really looking forward to it.

He went to take a shower and then brush his teeth. He would pick something up to eat on his way to the hospital. Mamoru then looked at the empty space on his bed and then sighed. He missed Usagi when she wasn't there with him. Even though these dreams had their hands on him, Usagi always managed to make it all better for him. He couldn't wait for the time when she would move in with him permanently.

Running out the front door of his apartment he felt an odd entity near him. Looking about him he went outside with his briefcase and dressed in grey trousers and a blue shirt he looked about himself again. No, there was nobody there. Shrugging it off as a factor related to his tiredness he went to work failing to notice he was being watched.

"We've found him" a commanding voice said. The main with long silver hair watched Mamoru intently.

"Now that we've found him it must also mean we have found the Princess and her Sailor Senshi" a smooth voice said coming from a man with long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail.

"When should we take him?" an impatient voice asked coming from a man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"We can't just take him now, we need to monitor him and the Senshi" a man with an irritated voice spoke, he had long loose reddish brown hair. The man with the silver hair turned back to his comrades.

"Have you got the piece of dark energy?" he asked the man with the long blonde hair.

"Yes" the silver haired man nodded at the affirmative answer.

"We'll wait until he's alone. Once he is alone we'll release it on him. He will swollow it all in and then when he wakes up, he'll lead us again and we can reclaim earth as our own" they all nodded in agreement.

Kino Makoto had just finished teaching at a local after school club. Although she was getting ready to open up her own artisan bakery she still wanted to inspire young people into cooking. It was an important skill to have an also sometimes it is a great way to relieve stress, in her mind anyway. Checking her phone she noted a text from Usagi. Usagi was also finishing up and would meet her at Rei's shrine.

 _'_ _Just waiting for the last parent to come in then I'm on my way xoxo'_

Makoto smiled as she started to text back and then put her phone away. Minako was also going to be there. She was nearly finished recording her first pop single and they were all excited for her. Ami and Setsuna would be late and they weren't sure if Haurka and Michiru could make it. Makoto marvelled at how much their lives had changed since leaving school and yet they had all stayed as close to each other as ever. There had not been another battle since Galaxia so it was time for them to enjoy the peace and live normally before Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo was a scary thought because a disaster was meant to happen just before and Makoto had no idea what was going to happen. Setsuna had already made plans to leave her citizen life in a year as well as Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru. Preparations needed to be made so sooner or later a Senshi meeting would be called. Makoto's mobile buzzed again.

 _'_ _Hi, I am on my way to Rei's now. See you in a tick!_ :-)'

Makoto smiled again, this time the text was from Minako. The bubbly blonde was just about to release her first single but she also held a part time job as a receptionist at a media company. Rei had taken over the shrine and she also taught ancient history after school. Life seemed so normal for all of them that they often wondered if Crystal Tokyo was actually going to happen. Usagi had become a kindergarten teacher as she always did love children even if she did argue with her own future daughter a lot in the past. Her job suited her lifestyle and her personality; it also allowed her to get to know the everyday worries that plagued these parents such as being in debt, trying to afford the school uniforms and books for their older children and job losses. Usagi was always in deep thought when she had finished speaking to some of the parents which is why she liked being with Mamoru-san so much. She needed him to take her mind off the worries of the world.

She wasn't too far from the shrine now. She had just received a text from Usagi saying Mamoru wouldn't be there that he was exhausted again. Usagi was worried but she didn't know how to approach the subject with him. It was obviously a conversation the girls were going to have and she was sure Luna would be there along with Artemis.

 _'_ _We are coming but we might be a little late, tell Odango to leave us some cake!'_

Makoto chuckled as she read Haruka's text, which was good news they were coming, it seemed the whole gang was going to be there minus Mamoru. Oh no, that thought again. It always happened when she was either depressed or thinking about how lonely Mamoru-san must be amongst all the girls. His long reddish brown hair and those bright brown eyes that under certain lighting looked as if fire was burning within them, why did she still think about him? Was there a point in thinking about his tall physique and warm embrace? She had started having dreams about him only a couple of days ago and it angered her. Why? Was it to help her grow as a person? Were these dreams meant to help her understand her past more so she could continue moving forward? Brushing a tear away Makoto fixed a firm smile on her face, she had decided that today she would be happy.

Mamoru was tossing and turning again. He wasn't dreaming about anything important, he was just standing in the fields again watching four figures approach him. Sweat poured down his face as he dreamt which worried the four men that were now in his bedroom.

"I didn't think he was suffering so badly" the man with the short blonde hair whispered.

"These are intense dreams no matter how trivial they may seem; they need his full attention" the man with the long blonde hair said as he took out a small black ball. The man with the silver hair held Mamoru down and the man with the reddish brown hair opened Mamoru's mouth. The ball was then dropped into Mamoru's mouth and then the man with the reddish brown hair held Mamoru's mouth closed forcing him to swallow it. Mamoru went very still and stopped sweating.

"It is working" the reddish brown haired man stepped back. Mamoru was still and went pale very quickly. His eyes flickered open revealing a reddish tinge before he close his eyes again. His breathing became laboured but then suddenly he was calm. He stopped sweating and remained still. The four men looked at their master with a mixture of anxiety and concern before they too looked calm.

"When he wakes up we will have our master back" the silver haired man said with finality.

 _He was standing inside a darkened room with candles lit around him. His eyes were closed as a white mist surrounded him. He was dressed in a black tuxedo without the top hat. His pitch black hair had grown a little longer with some covering his left eye. He felt confident in himself as time passed. Every moment mattered as he flexed his muscles whilst breathing slowly. He felt a fire burning within him spreading itself like a spider's web. Opening and closing his hands that were in white gloves he kept his focus on three things that mattered to him. He now knew he had a clear goal in his sights and the moment he opened his eyes he would be ready, he had to be ready._

 _An evil smirk appeared on his face as he saw her face in his mind's eye. Thoughts of passion and pleasure played on his mind when he thought of her the things he wanted and was going to do to her when he got the chance. She had no idea what was coming her way, her whole world was about to change._

 _He beautiful ocean blue eyes, he long golden hair held in that ridiculous Odango style. He imprinted that image in his mind. Let it reside itself in his brain until he didn't have to think too hard to recall her back to mind. His love for her was strong but he knew he was going to have to be heavy handed with her to achieve his goals._

 _She was the first thing he wanted. He then saw his four comrades, alive and well and standing by his side. That was the second thing he wanted. The third appeared like a golden glow and promised him power, that was the third thing he wanted all leading towards one goal. Laughing wildly he opened his eyes which were bright red until finally returning to their calm blue colour. He felt the time had come; it had finally arrived. It was time to wake up._

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back with a new story. I just wanted to say a massive thank you to Mercenary Nemesis, James Birdsong, chaoticwisdom, Babsy-chan, Onyx2589 and Puffgirl 1952 the 2nd for the reviews on my last story :-)**

 **Also thank you to Onyx2589 for the advice :-)**

 **I know this kind of story has been told on here before but thought to add my own version.**

 **I am on chapter two of this story but I got a feeling it will take time so please bare with me, I won't take too long to update.**

 **Hope you guys like it, this first chapter took a while to do and I am still not too sure about it but it has lead me into chapter two well.**

 **Enjoy the week guys :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two –Awakening of the Dark Prince**

' _I am going to be away for a while, please tell Ami to book a few days off for me, I just need a little break. Don't worry about me I'll be back soon my princess, Mamoru'._

Usagi stared at the note alongside Ami and they both couldn't work out why he had left so suddenly without telling Usagi.

"He hasn't really packed anything away so maybe he'll be gone for only two or three days. I wouldn't worry Usagi-chan, he said he'll be back, he has been very tired lately" Usagi nodded at Ami's words but this note still bothered her.

"We'll give it three days Usagi and if he's not back then we'll speak to Setsuna" Luna saw the anxiety in Usagi's eyes as she said these words. Usagi simply nodded and then folded the note up.

"Maybe I'll stay here at his apartment until he comes back…" Usagi said absent-minded as she looked at Mamoru's bed. It was made up which was typical Mamoru, he could be in a rush but his home had to be pristine. Ami checked her watch and then walked outside of Mamoru's room followed by Luna. Mamoru's home was medium sized with burgundy carpet and brown furniture. He had recently redecorated thanks to Usagi insisting his home looked a little old fashioned. It still looked dull but an improvement had been made. Ami then saw a picture of Mamoru and Usagi arm in arm on a side table by his chair. She smiled as she looked at the photo. Mamoru also had one in his room.

"I'm going to pack a few things and then stay here until he comes back, I got to get ready for work Monday" Ami nodded at Usagi's words as she remembered she had a late shift tonight and an all day shift on Sunday.

"Do you have study plans to make for your classes?" Usagi took out her keys to lock Mamoru's door as they were leaving.

"Erm, yeah I do, I was thinking of getting the children to draw pictures of their homes and use words they associate with home but I am still not sure about it, I'll think about it tonight" Ami checked her watch again as they walked outside.

"I'm going to head home Usagi-chan, I got a shift tonight and I need to eat and get changed, will you be alright going home?" Ami looked at Usagi worried. She hated that her own car was being fixed otherwise she would have dropped her friend home.

"Don't worry Ami-chan, I am going to see Mako-chan at her bakery and then maybe she'll help me move some stuff to Mamoru's" Ami nodded as she hugged Usagi and they went their separate ways.

The day had passed and Usagi had spent the whole time checking her mobile for any text messages. She had text him asking how he was but he hadn't responded yet. She had grabbed a few things and told her parents where she would be. Luna accompanied Usagi as Makoto carried a bag for Usagi.

"Lots of people like this tiger bread I made the other day. Its popular in the US so I thought why not try it in our home town?" Usagi smiled up at Makoto even though her mind was on other things. Makoto was achieving a dream by owning a bakery and Usagi was so proud of her.

"Have got any left overs?" Makoto nodded at Usagi.

"Yeah, you didn't think I would sell all of them and not save any for us right? Is Rei still coming" Usagi pulled out her phone again.

' _Hi Rei-chan, are you still coming tonight? Xoxoxo'_

"I think she said earlier this morning that she was but I have just sent over a text, oh she's text back!" they were approaching the block to Mamoru's flat.

 _'Hell yes! I have the cake ready and Minako is also coming, does Mamoru have hot chocolate?'_

Usagi thought for a little bit and then text back that he did. He always had a stock of the stuff ready for Usagi.

"Ok Rei is coming and so is Minako, we'll just be missing Ami-chan" Makoto sighed at the news Usagi gave.

"She does work hard, I hope she gets a day off soon" Usagi nodded in agreement.

A few hours later and the four young women were sat down chatting away. A romantic comedy was playing in the background and only the side lamp lit up the living room giving it a warm glow. With their fluffy slippers on Mamoru's coffee table and cake in hand they sat next to each other. Rei thought that Mamoru needed time away considering all that had happened over the years.

"I mean come on Usagi, the guy has been through a lot" Usagi thought about her words as they rang in her ears.

"Yeah, he has and he must be lonely" Usagi instantly looked at Minako.

"What do you mean Mina-chan? He has me" Minako nodded enthusiastically.

"I know he has you Usagi-chan but does he actually have his own friends and I don't mean that young guy that drools behind him" Minako made a drooling face that made Makoto and Rei laugh.

"He had friends and then he lost them, twice if you think about it" Rei added as her face became sad. An image of Jadeite appeared in her mind.

"He sure must miss them" Makoto said under her breath but Usagi could feel the sadness in her words.

"He never got to know them again so he's had no advice has he?" Rei said.

"All that training he must have received in the past and he doesn't remember them. If the Shitennou had come back then they would be training him right now and remembering the past with him" Minako said the Shitennou's name even though saying their name brought back painful memories.

"Think about what they could have told us? I still don't remember much about our relationships with them and yet we loved them, the feelings of love and our passion for them, we can feel it right?" Makoto said almost as an outburst. Rei placed an arm around Makoto.

"I know you miss him, it's not a bad thing if you do and it's not wrong to not forget, we have a right to remember" Makoto nodded at Rei's words.

Usagi went silent for a little while as they all watched the movie. Usagi never stopped to think how lonely Mamoru must be surrounded by girls all the time. She had her friends and they shared a long past but Mamoru had lost that hadn't he? Was that really fair on him?

Sleeping on her own in Mamoru's room was weird. He barely had anything out and Usagi felt like a messy storm brewing in his clean and tidy bedroom. She kept looking at the side he would be sleeping on and patted it trying to feel his warmth. It was cold no matter how many times Usagi rubbed her right hand on it. She couldn't sleep for some reason which angered her as now she was left to her thoughts.

Was she selfish? That thought had been playing on her mind since her friends had left. She had everything she could possibly need, right? Usagi for some reason still felt empty. Her mind then drifted towards Mamoru. There was no doubt in her mind how much she loved him but sometimes he could be cold towards her. He had doubts about his abilities even though he gave Usagi so much strength. He hardly used any of his own powers apart from his healing abilities and Usagi knew he was frustrated when they were all in battle and he was often on the side lines. What could Usagi do to help him?

Sleep finally came to Usagi but when she got up she still felt tired. Oh well, she knew Mamoru had instant coffee there so she got up, made some toast and then put the kettle on. Usagi's phone buzzed.

' _OMG Just saw a really good looking guy, you know from the back he reminds me of someone but it's totally weird!'_

Usagi quickly sent a text back to Minako wondering who the man reminded her of. Usagi poured herself some coffee and then took a bite out of her toast. She had to make plans for her classes the next day so she needed an early start. Her phone buzzed again.

 _'Ok, don't freak out but this guy had long silver hair like Kunzite but come on, Kunzite's gone so it couldn't be'_

Usagi froze as she felt a sense of ….was it danger? Usagi didn't know why but she was worried. Mamoru still hadn't text back and now there was a man that resembled Kunzite. She hadn't heard that name in such a long time that it felt strange but also familiar. She couldn't remember much about the Shitennou and that concerned her. They were her loves friends were they not? Usagi's phone buzzed again.

 _'I'm freaking out now because this guy looks like Kunzite, I'm going to follow him'_

Usagi was about to text back but then her phone buzzed again.

' _Damn it lost him! He disappeared!'_

Usagi giggled. Maybe it was for the best. Usagi then proceeded in thinking about her young students and what she wanted them to do. This wasn't her career choice or anything, she sort of just fell into it and she was happy she did, she loved every minute of it!

Setsuna was quiet at work the whole day. Ami couldn't work out what was wrong and to be honest, neither could Setsuna. She had just recently come back from the Time Gate and what she saw disturbed her. Crystal Tokyo still looked the same from a far but for some reason she felt the need to look deeper. As her eyes focussed in she noticed four men walking about the palace with the Senshi. That instantly got her attention. What made her panic was the look on the Senshi's eyes. Their eyes were dull and the Outer Senshi were nowhere to be seen! She had to find the Queen, where the hell was Neo-Queen Serenity? She didn't need to search for long as she saw the Queen wrapped in the arms of King Endymion but something was off. The Queen had that same dull look in her eyes but King Endymion looked fully alert. His aura was radiating a dark essence. She wanted to look closer but then suddenly King Endymion was looking right at her and he was smirking. Setsuna was then shockingly kicked out of the image of Crystal Tokyo by some sort of powerful golden light and she couldn't get back in.

No, Setsuna couldn't reveal these thoughts to Ami. She didn't know herself what was going on but it certainly required an investigation.

"Setsuna, what's wrong, you have looked down all day?" Setsuna was just about to leave the hospital when a young receptionist asked. Setsuna couldn't even remember the receptionists name and that was very unlike her.

"Don't worry, It's been a long day for me, I'm meeting up with some friends, see you tomorrow Yumi" ah that was her name, thank goodness she didn't forget.

Setsuna sent a text off to Haruka asking for an Outer Scout meeting. She didn't want to worry the Inner Senshi at the moment until she got more information. All Setsuna knew was Usagi and Mamoru were in danger and she had to do something.

"So these four men, who do you think they are?" Setsuna had arranged for the meeting to be held at Haruka and Michiru's place. Hotaru was also involved in the meeting as there was no point excluding her from something that was serious. Haruka's and Michiru's apartment was very modern and angled to perfection with the right tones of light blue, soft greens and white.

"If they were standing next to the Senshi then I can only assume they were the Shitennou, Prince Endymion's loyal companions of the past but they should be dead" Michiru poured everyone some green tea as she was speaking.

"Maybe we're wrong on that" Haruka added as she looked contemplative.

"What do you think?" Setsuna asked.

"That battle with Galaxia, Usagi never spoke about her time in the cauldron but she did make a wish, that all of us get a second chance to return as we were and be happy, right?" Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru nodded.

"Well, what if for the Inner Senshi and more importantly, for Mamoru to be happy that meant these Shitennou being given a second chance?" Setsuna's eyes widened.

"But surely they would have been cleansed" Michiru added before Setsuna could say anything.

"Not necessarily Michiru, they were given a second chance but the cauldron doesn't cleanse them, Princess Serenity does" It all made sense to Setsuna as she said these words.

"So where are they now?" Hotaru asked.

"My guess is with Mamoru as he has mysteriously gone away hasn't he" Haruka added darkly.

Monday came round quickly and ended quickly as Usagi said goodbye to the last student. Packing away her things she left the kindergarten and walked towards Mamoru's apartment. She had tried to keep everything clean as this was the third day he hadn't gone into work, he was meant to be in Saturday and Sunday. Usagi told herself not to panic, he had finally text back saying he would be back on the Wednesday so that was in two days. See, no need to panic right? So why was she feeling so anxious?

Walking down the road past the arcade Usagi failed to notice two men watching her from a far.

"You ran it a little close with Venus the other didn't you?" Jadeite smirked. Kunzite narrowed his eyes at Jadeite before returning his gaze towards Usagi.

"She's always been very perception, I keep underestimating her abilities, you should know the feeling" Jadeite closed his eyes as he knew who Kunzite was talking about.

"Keeping her gaze away from us is rather difficult, it's a good thing she hardly does the fire readings now otherwise I don't think I could keep her off our scent" they both turned left still having their eyes focussed on Usagi. Usagi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was being followed.

"Once our Prince retrieves his birth right then we'll have no problem, then we'll finally be able to take back the earth" Kunzite said as they both stopped not too far from Mamoru's apartment.

"And the Senshi will be under our control" Jadiete added.

"Including the Princess" Kunzite finished off as Usagi went inside.

"She seems well and she is safe, I am sure Zoisite and Nephrite have checked on the Inner Senshi. Our plan is almost ready to begin" Jadeite said as they turned away from the apartment.

"We need to deal with the Outers first and our Prince has just the thing for them" Kunzite smirked as they both disappeared in a misty white swirling smoke.

Usagi looked outside the window as she had just felt a weird presence. No, there was nothing out there. Usagi knew Luna would be making her way up so she started on making some dinner. Night descended and Luna slept at the feet of Usagi. Usagi had showered and changed into her PJ's. She fell asleep straight away as the warm breeze that wafted in from the open window made her feel relaxed. It was silent with a hint of menace in the air as Mamoru sat on the other side of the bed. He was wearing his Tuxedo without the mask and looking at Usagi intently. Placing his hand softly on her face he resisted the urge to kiss her lips. No, he didn't want to wake her up.

"You are a little storm aren't you" Mamoru whispered as he looked about his once tidy room. He smiled lovingly at Usagi until a more sinister look appeared on his face. He got up from the bed and started to walk towards the window.

"Prepare yourself my love, the whole world is about to change" Mamoru disappeared in a cloud of black smoke waking Luna up. She didn't see anything but that didn't stop the worry she felt. Usagi still slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **Thank you to all those who have fav'd, followed and reviewed this story, it was really encouraging :-)**

 **TropicalRemix- The generals are evil but hopefully this chapter explains a little why but I do promise in the end they will be good again :-)**

 **Thank you Mercenary Nemesis for the review :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Thank you for the review and advice, really appreciate it. Sailor Moon Eclipse may be published after this story hopefully as I need to add more to it**

 **Hopefully this chapter was ok, I did try to edit it so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. I know its a little slow but the next chapter will have action in it as the story progresses.**

 **See you all soon and have a great week :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Assimilate**

A Youma attack alerted the Outer Senshi towards a private school located on the outskirts of Azabu-juban area. It was quiet and dark as the Outer Senshi looked about their surroundings. Neptune didn't like the feeling she had when she looked at the school, she felt as if they were being watched. There was no-one around and the school was further away from houses and shops.

Uranus had tried to contact the Inner Senshi but for some reason their comms was down, she kept trying but something was blocking the signal. Neptune, Saturn and Pluto looked at the private school before opting to go in. The Youma must be hiding as signs of its' presence was clearly seen. As they entered the deserted school they noted the school had no name located anywhere. Well, that was certainly odd.

"Something tells me we've walked right into a trap" Uranus said in a strained voice. She had a bad feeling as they walked through the school. The walls were blackened and within the classrooms all the desks and chairs had been tossed about and broken. Pluto suddenly stopped as they were nearing a corner. Her face had an anxious look as she raised her garnet rod. Saturn was also looking straight ahead.

"What is it Pluto?" Neptune asked readying herself for an attack. She didn't need her question answered as a tall big black wolf with red eyes appeared. It bared its large fangs and growled at the Senshi as it crouched low for an attack. The hairs on its back were raised as it was working itself up. A dark aura surrounded the evil beast as its gaze was fixed firmly on the Outer Senshi.

"What the hell is that? I haven't seen a Youma like that one before" Uranus placed her hand in the air preparing her world shaking attack. The swirl of power formed in her hand as she closed her eyes. She felt the power surge within her and she felt confident she was going to destroy this beast but the wolf was too quick. It rushed at Uranus with menacing speed and tackled her to the ground with great force. It snarled at her and growled. Its breath had a smoky smell to it and Uranus was truly worried this monster could breathe out fire.

"My master demands your capture so I cannot feed my hunger for your blood" it spoke in a deep voice laced with menace.

"How the hell can you talk like this!" Uranus kicked out but couldn't get the wolf off her. Pluto went in to use her rod but something sharp hit her lower back. Kneeling to the ground and grinding her teeth onto her bottom lip she had never felt such intense pain. That's when she realised they weren't alone.

Kunzite looked down on Pluto before knocking her out with the bud of his sword. He wasn't going to give her any chances of regaining her strength. Everything would go to plan as Zoisite was the master strategist of the group. Taking out the strength of the group was the first thing then taking out the second. Saturn rushed towards Kunzite with her glaive high in the air but then Jadeite appeared in front of her. He smirked at her and then wagged his finger.

"Now now Saturn, where do you think you're going?" Saturn narrowed her eyes and tried to attack him just missing his shoulder. She then swung round and tried to hit him again. It seemed she was spinning around in circles as Jadeite appeared and then disappeared into thin air. She knew these men existed but she had never been so close to them. She didn't know them but these men once loved the Inner Senshi so she knew she couldn't kill them.

Stopping in front of Saturn Jadeite then placed his right palm in front of him and released a large amount of bluish silver fire that consumed her. She couldn't see anymore and out of fear she lashed out with her glaive aiming at anything and everything. Nephrite then wrapped a rope around her waist forcing her to drop her weapon and then pulled her towards him before a portal opened up and swallowed them, Saturn screamed out for help before the portal closed. Uranus was being scratched by the wolf as it taunted her. It then bit her shoulder and engulfed her in a black mist. She tried hitting the beast on its head but it was no use, the monster was so heavy and the dark aura radiating off it was making her weak. She kicked and lashed out at the monster but then it stumped its paw heavily on her thigh and then pinned her to the ground harshly causing a shooting pain to rise up her spine. The dark mist was closing in around her and for the first time in a long time she felt true fear.

Before Uranus disappeared she saw Mamoru with an evil grin on his face. His eyes were an intense fiery red. He then waved goodbye to Uranus mocking her as her world turned dark.

Neptune was trying to fight Zoisite but he seemed to be toying with her. She didn't remember them being this strong before but now it all made sense. Mamoru was in his Tuxedo uniform petting the wolf that had attacked them earlier.

"Mamoru-san, what are you doing?" Neptune attacked with her deep submerge attack on Zoisite but that was the moment he was waiting for. He pulled out his own little emerald green hand mirror and the attack deflected right back towards her. She fell backwards towards the ground but then felt an intense heat on her back scorching her. Landing forwards on her hands and knees Mamoru grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up towards his face. His eyes frightened her as she had never seen him look this evil.

"I don't intend to kill you or the rest of the Outer Senshi, I just need you out of the way" Neptune was shaking but she had to reason with him. She was about to open her mouth when she saw his red eyes start to glow intensely. She saw a black mist cover her and then before she knew it lightening sparks hit her skin and made her cry out in pain. It was then she passed out with only the eyes of Mamoru in her mind. Once the last of the Outer Senshi were out of the way Mamoru started to laugh out loud.

Usagi had spent the whole day worrying about Minako. Minako had sent a frantic text to Usagi claiming she saw the silver haired man again. Usagi then agreed to meet her at the park to go to the spot she followed the silver haired man to. He lived in some big house and apparently didn't live alone. It was day four of Mamoru's absence and he had sent a text as well saying he would be back the next day. Usagi had so many questions to ask once he came back but she knew she had to at least give him some breathing space, he probably would go to work the same day he would come back. As her students were busy colouring in pictures Usagi quickly took out her phone. She wasn't supposed to but who would notice? She hoped no one saw her otherwise she would be in trouble.

' _Hey Rei, could you come and meet Minako-chan and me at Azabu-Juban park? I'm going to text Ami and Mako-chan as well'_

Usagi then sent a text out to Ami and Makoto and they text back almost immediately saying they would be there. Rei also text back agreeing. Usagi then looked at her young students and smiled. What worries did they actually have? They didn't understand the complexities they would create for themselves and others when they got older. Usagi looked at her promise ring Mamoru had given her and felt sad. She hadn't been away from him this long for a while now and she never wanted to go through it again. She felt lonely without his strength, his calmness and logic. These were weird qualities to pair together and miss but they mattered to Usagi. It brought stability and security for her, all of which she needed.

Makoto was seriously freaking out when she saw a man that looked exactly like Nephrite walk passed her store. She couldn't go out and see him because she was busy serving customers. Damn it! She wanted to scream. No, it couldn't be him, she was hallucinating, that was it, he wasn't real, and he was dead. Rei had the same feelings after she finished her ancient history class. Seeing off the students she could have sworn she saw Jadeite staring back at her. When she closed her eyes to take a breath and then opened them up again he was gone. Ami had left work to walk towards the park but she noticed a man that looked like Zoisite walk passed her. She chased after him but when she reached a bend he was gone. Who was that man?

Ami continued her walk towards the park and spotted Rei looking worried.

"Hey Rei!" Ami cried out as she ran up to the fire Senshi.

"What's wrong?" Rei looked at Ami but Ami could see Rei's mind was elsewhere.

"Rei?" Rei looked at Ami more clearly and then shook her head.

"Sorry Ami-chan I was just thinking…." Ami and Rei started to walk together.

"What were you thinking about?" Rei sighed at Ami's question.

"I thought I saw someone today but you know when you just can't believe it is that person?" Ami nodded knowing exactly how Rei was feeling.

"I had the same thing happen to me just now, I thought I saw one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou, Zoisite" Ami whispered his name. His name was a name she had often thought about but she couldn't bring herself to say it. His name left her feeling warm but at the same time cold inside.

"I thought I saw Jadeite when I finished my class at the shrine, its crazy right?" Ami nodded but chose not to carry on the conversation as they approached their friends. Minako was standing there with Makoto and Usagi flapping her arms about whilst Artemis just looked plain embarrassed watching her. Luna restrained a giggle.

"Seriously, it was Kunzite I know it was!" Usagi tried to calm Minako down but Makoto froze. That was when Ami realised all the Senshi had seen the Shitennou. Now this was strange and worth investigating.

"Hey guys I just got a text from Haruka" Usagi took out her phone and began to read the text message.

"So this is where the Outer Senshi live" Zoisite said as he looked about the pristine apartment.

"Its Uranus and Neptune's place, Pluto and Hotaru live closer to the Inner Senshi" Kunzite dropped Pluto's Garnet rod on a plush white coach. Jadeite dropped Hotaru's glaive on the same coach and Nephrite placed Neptune's mirror on the table as well as Uranus's sword.

"Do you have Uranus and Pluto's phones?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes" Mamoru's silky voice engulfed the room as he walked in.

"So now they are out of the way we can continue with the next stage of the plan" Jadeite added as he sat down on a plain brown chair.

"All the Senshi now believe they have seen us, I think it's time to start the attacks. We need to collect enough dark energy before going to Elysian" Kunzite said in a stern voice.

"We need to weaken the Senshi otherwise they'll cause serious trouble for us" Zoisite added as he looked towards Mamoru. Mamoru had a dark look in his eyes as he looked out the window.

"We'll need to injure them in their battles" none of the Shitennou was shocked by Mamoru's words.

"They'll gradually get weaker and weaker as we intensify the attacks. I will introduce the four of you into their normal lives again as my loyal guardians and claim you have come to help us" Mamoru continued as his Shitennou listened to the plan.

"They will gradually let you into their lives and then the attacks will stop, we should by then have enough dark energy to go into Elysian and take the guardian there. Once I have the Golden Crystal then the real fun begins" Mamoru started to laugh wickedly as the four Shitennou had evil grins on their faces.

"I can't believe Setsuna is going to stay at the time gate longer, she has a lot of work to get back to, she was telling me this the other day" Ami said as shock was still on her face. All the Outer Senshi were out of action due to a range of reasons. The girls were following Minako as she re-traced her steps and stopped outside a large house with gates in front.

"He went in there but it doesn't look like anyone is in" Minako placed both her hands on the gates to try and get a better look.

"I don't like the feeling of this place" Artemis said quietly to Luna.

"No, there's something off here" Luna added as both felines focussed on the house.

"Should we sneak in?" Minako asked in an excited voice.

"NO THAT'S BREAKING THE LAW!" Rei shouted.

"I really don't want to get in trouble for going into someone else's home; maybe we could monitor the house?" Makoto said nervously whilst waving her hands at Minako.

"Oh you guys are no fun! THIS IS AN ADVENTURE! Plus that guy was mysterious looking" Minako added. Usagi shook her head.

"No, Makoto is right, we should monitor the situation first and then if it comes to it, we'll go in as Sailor Senshi" They all looked at Usagi realising that she was truly on her way to becoming the future Queen.

Tomorrow Mamoru would be back. That's all Usagi could think about as she sat down on Mamoru's bed dressed in nothing but his shirt. It's strange, she would never do this if he were here as he was still a little proper and she would feel embarrassed. But as he was not there she felt she could do it because she missed him so much. After leaving that big house Minako had shown the Inner Senshi, they had all decided to go out for a drink. That's when Ami revealed she thought she had seen Zoisite. So it seems the Shitennou may or may not be back. Was this a manifestation of her Senshi's love for them? Their love for the Shitennou was not something that would simply disappear because of their duties; it just took more of a back seat to the bigger things in life but was that fair? Usagi felt guilty that her Senshi never truly found love. They attempted to but for some reason it never went anywhere. Why was she the only one that was happy? Usagi then wished Luna was there. She had let Luna go and stay over at Minako's home so Usagi was completely alone. She had never felt it so acutely before, well, not for a long time anyway.

Covering herself up Usagi checked her mobile and made sure she had her alarm on before she went to bed. The light from the moon covered Usagi in its warmth lighting up her face and bringing out the silver in her hair. It was only at times like this sometimes her silver hair would come out without her knowing. Mamoru had never really noticed it before as he came in silently. He was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed but then again, he was only gradually getting some of his past memories back as Prince Endymion. He sat next to Usagi and stroked the side of her cheek. She looked so beautiful and peaceful to him as she slept. He placed a light kiss on her forehead but then he kissed her lips. He couldn't help himself as he deepened his kiss. He smiled a little when she responded. He was annoyed he had to stop before it went too far, she must be dreaming about him! Kissing her lips lightly one final time he got up. He made a promise that he would finish what he started here tonight. Leaving his room after packing a few things he went outside and started to walk towards the same house the Inner Senshi had visited earlier.

"I visited Mars earlier, she's still as passionate as ever" Jadeite smirked as he thought about the little kissing session he had while she was still dreaming. He had hoped it was about him in his dashing generals' uniform.

"You're such a pervert" Zoisite said mercilessly. Mamoru kept his mouth shut but winked at Jadeite, Jadeite smirked back. Kunzite had also paid a visit to Venus but he knew better not to kiss her whilst she slept. Two things could happen, she would either wake up and kill him or he would end up in her bed, both situations meant he would stay at hers.

"Our plans will start tomorrow, do we have enough dark energy to create a Youma, I don't really want to send my wolf" Nephrite nodded at Mamoru's question.

"Yes, we have enough but only for one attack so we need to make this one count" Mamoru noted Nephrites words.

"So our target will be the mall then, it's big enough and if we do it in the evening then there will be a bigger ground" Mamoru said not thinking about how dark his words were.

"We'll lure the Senshi there as well, we might need some of their own energy to create more Youma quicker and stronger" Zoisite said sternly.

"What about Zachary, have we located him yet?" Nephrite added.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him in, we'll need him for our first attack" Mamoru added as he looked at Jadeite. Jadeite nodded knowing that he was going to be assisting his master with a task. They're plans were about to come into action.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I am really sorry for the late update, I have been busy and hadn't had a real chance to log on here. Also I had slight writers block and then annoyingly a story I had been thinking about doing took over my time so now its all a balancing act with this story and the new one that will be published. I think after this one I have two more to come out but I am trying my best to focus on this one.**

 **A massive thank you to all those who are following, favouriting and reviewing this story, it has helped me carry on with this story.**

 **Thank you to TropicalRemix, Onyx2589, Rikki Taro, gabicg93, Mercenary Nemesis, kera69love, Redite88 and serenityskywalker for the up building reviews :-)**

 **TropicalRemix - They will definitely turn good right at the end :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - I hope the fight scene was ok between the Outers and the Shitennou and they are definitely alive, they are in the next chapter for a little, I will PM you soon about Eclipse with an update on it :-)**

 **gabicg93 - I tried to write this in a way that Mamoru wouldn't kill the Outers because of his love for Usagi plus he does care about them deep down even though he is clouded with darkness, they're alive in the next chapter :-)**

 **serenityskywalker - In this story there is another character that likes Usagi but it doesn't go anywhere - you'll see in the upcoming chapters. My next fanfic has Usagi with a strong possible love interest to rival Mamoru- its called Sailor Moon eclipse and will be posted up after this one :-)**

 **I should be able to update by the end of the week so until then have a good week guys :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Blending together**

Neptune woke up groggily as she heard Uranus shouting out. The echo of her strong voice bounced off the dark walls that were their prison.

"Come and face us you cowards!" Uranus yelled out in anger. Pluto and Saturn were still knocked out but of course it wouldn't take long for Uranus to wake up and get geared for a fight. Uranus heard Neptune move and she instantly calmed down.

"Are you alright Michiru?" Uranus asked. Neptune attempted to smile but then winced in pain as the back of her head was hurting. That's when she remembered what had happened to them. She then noticed she was chained by the arms and she couldn't feel her hand mirror.

"They took our weapons, there's no point looking. Nephrite promised they wouldn't kill us because of the Princess" Uranus smirked darkly as she thought about her own sword missing.

"So they're back then….but how?" Uranus shook her head at Neptune's question.

"I don't know, my guess is our theory about the cauldron but that's all it is, a theory, we need Pluto to look but her rod has been taken as well as Saturns glaive, we're powerless here" Uranus said as she balled up her fists and she kicked out in frustration.

"What are they planning to do? It's got to involve the Inner Senshi and our Princess" Uranus closed her eyes as Neptune questioned her again.

"Whatever they have planned it's not good, I heard the name Zachary and for some reason I feel like we know that name" Neptune nodded as she listened to Uranus.

"I think he has something to with Prince Endymion and more specifically Helios but I can't remember what" Neptune felt frustrated at her loss of memory; she wished Pluto would wake up and explain things to them. Pluto was chained up by the wrists and she was breathing lightly. Saturn was placed right next to Pluto.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Uranus asked no one specific, the question echoed against the cold back walls of their cell.

Miyamoto Hansuke was said to be a serious looking man. There was no doubt he was handsome with his long black hair, reddish brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He had a fringe that covered most of his forehead and he was tall with broad shoulders. He carried an air of power about him that frightened most people. They just didn't understand him, that's all. He was a man who cared about his duties. His duty to his friends and adoptive family were a priority in his life. He had a duty to do well in school, get a good job, marry well and have loads of children. Well he was on his way to doing that but the marrying part was a little foreign to him. He didn't understand girls and why they followed him and giggled when he questioned their motives. No, Hansuke was a man who was all about fulfilling his duties, whatever they might be. He didn't live too far from the Azabu-Juban area, just on the outskirts really in Higashiazabu. He sometimes went over to Azabu-Juban's Amishiro park. In fact that's where he planned on going to.

He liked the area a lot. Yes the park was more of a built up area surrounded by sky rising apartments but it was an area built for children with its swings and little play areas. There was another park that was greener but he didn't feel like going there. For some reason he was drawn to Amishiro park. He noticed a few girls looking at him brazenly, yes he was handsome, he sadly knew this but honestly there were better looking men out there than him! As he bounded for the park something or more like someone ran right into him with such a ferocious force that Hansuke found himself sitting on the ground. Damn it he was winded! What kind of strong force could do such a thing?

"I am so sorry; I haven't done this in such a long time but…." Hansuke was awe struck. Kneeling on the floor with a flushed face was seriously the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her long golden hair held in such a strange style with two buns and those eyes, had he ever seen such open blue eyes?

"Are you ok? The lady asked. Hansuke shook himself out of his stupor and instantly got up giving his hand to the young lady.

"Don't worry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going" Usagi took his hand and felt a shock run inside her body as he spoke. As he lifted her up she looked at him intently. Why did she feel such a thing?

"I'm Miyamoto Hansuke, I'm just visiting the area" Usagi noted his deep voice that declared him a strong man. She certainly thought he was very good looking.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, I am really sorry about, you know bumping into you but I was in a rush as my friends were telling me about some massive sale at the mall" Hansuke smiled warmly at Usagi which put her at ease with him.

"I won't hold you up; you better get going people around here do like their sales!" Hansuke said in a warm voice. Usagi smiled and ran off towards the mall.

"I hope I'll get to see you again" Hansuke whispered as he watched her leave. Going back to what he was doing he noticed the park was deserted. Must be some sale for that to happen but then again, there was something strange about this place. He had been to this park so often and never once did he feel this sort of aura.

"I have finally found you" that voice, why did he feel a shiver run down his back? Hansuke instantly got his arms ready for a fight but he didn't see anyone.

"Now now Hansuke, why so threatened?" that voice sounded amused but at the same time, he recognised it. His muscles contracted urging him to put his guard down and seek out this voice. Hansuke was confused by his feelings.

"Come out and face me!" Hansuke yelled. The voice started to laugh and Hansuke found himself spinning around trying to work out what the hell was happening. He then heard the swing move and spun round to see an image that shocked him to the core. He was standing there in a navy uniform with black armoured boots, silver armour around his stomach and covering parts of his outer thighs and silver armour over his shoulder blades. His cape was black on the outside and red on the inside but it was the look on his face that froze Hansuke in place. He knew this man, knew him so well that he would even die for him willingly.

"Hmm, it seems you have lost manners, I'll let it go this time but honestly Zachary, do you not remember me?" that name, that was his name, that is his real name, Zachary. The name of this man was on the tip of Hansuke's tongue. He had said this man's name so many times before, he had pledged his loyalty to this man.

"Prince Endymion….." that was all it took for Zachary to regain his memories. Mamoru wasted no time, he pushed his right palm forwards and enveloped Hansuke in dark energy. Jadeite then appeared and grabbed Hansuke. Hansuke looked behind him and was surprised.

"Jadeite?" Hansuke had so many memories whirling in his head as he started to succumbed to the dark energy.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful garden surrounded by roses and other colourful flowers. The grass was a mesmerising green and the air was fresh and clean. The skies were a clear blue with fluffy white clouds dancing in the air. A young man was walking on a Romanesque pathway that led to a big white temple with four columns in front of the door. He was dressed in all black with silver armour protecting his knees and shoulders. His navy cape swerved lightly against the soft breeze as he walked towards the temple, he smiled at the two maidens that had come out of the temple. Everything seemed safe so he was fulfilling his duties._

 _"Zachary, I am glad to see you here" Zachary felt happy hearing that cheerful voice as he saw a young man with white hair come out. The golden horn on his forehead glistened against the sunlight._

 _"I have finished scouting the area, there is no trouble in Elysian" Zachary walked up to the white haired man and then sat on the steps._

 _"How are you Helios?" Helios looked up towards the sun shielding his eyes._

 _"All is well on Earth, Prince Endymion is growing up well and he is enjoying his friendship with the Shitennou, I hope they will all come here soon" Zachary nodded as Helios spoke._

 _"He will have to come here to inherit the Golden Crystal" Helios agreed with Zachary as he too sat down on the steps._

 _"Are you not lonely here?" Helios asked politely, Zachary shook his head._

 _"This is my duty given to me by the King. I have always been solitary so no, I am not lonely. I am able to watch the Prince grow up from afar here with you. If my being here helps protects the Kingdom of the Earth then I am willing to live out my life this way forever" Helios smiled at Zachary._

 _"At least you'll never grow old" Helios added making Zachary quirk an eyebrow at the young boy, Zachary then ruffled Helios's hair as he laughed too._

* * *

The mall was packed with people pushing past each other to reach the major sales that were taking place. It took Usagi nearly fifteen minutes to find her friends. Makoto, Minako and Ami were all looking at dresses but Rei stood aside watching everyone. Rei was dressed in a midi-length navy dress with three golden buttons on top. It was very similar to what Usagi was wearing but Usagi's dress was pink.

"Rei-chan, don't you want to try and buy anything?" Rei shook her head at Usagi's question.

"Don't you think it's strange that all of a sudden there's this huge sale?" Usagi took in Rei's words and understood. As the years had passed by Usagi had become more wise and she could see exactly what Rei was talking about.

"What do you want to do?" Rei looked at Usagi surprised by how calm she was. Rei smiled as she realised Usagi was becoming wise readying herself to rule one day.

"Let's scout the place, I can try and feel if there is anything strange" Ami, Makoto and Minako came over and hugged Usagi barely catching Rei's words.

"All of you keep your communicators on, Usagi and I are going for a walk" Rei didn't let the girls question her as she led Usagi away.

People were busy buying all sorts of items, probably stuff they didn't even need but there was no doubt a sort of madness had taken over the people.

"How can they announce a sale at such short notice like that?" Rei said more to herself.

"And how did the news spread so fast?" Usagi added. Rei nodded at the question as she wondered the same thing. Minako had heard it from a client who in turn heard it announced on the radio. Usagi was trying to get a look at the shop owners and she noted that some of the ones she had known growing up as a child were not there but were replaced by strangers.

"Something doesn't feel right Usagi-chan, whatever you do don't touch anything" Rei pulled a teddy bear from Usagi's hands but it was too late. All the objects people had purchased were starting to give off dark energy. Rei threw the pink teddy bear away but Usagi was already on her knees followed by Rei. She felt so weak and fragile now as her energy was being drained. Makoto, Minako and Ami were passed out on the floor as they had purchased some items. Rei and Usagi were still awake but they couldn't transform. Where the hell were the Outer Senshi was all Rei could think about. Suddenly a tall man walked up to Usagi and bent down towards her. He was completely unaffected by the darkness that surrounded him. Usagi looked at the man and felt she recognised him. He smiled wickedly at her.

"I told you I liked to visit this place" Usagi tried to reach out to him but he placed her hand gently on the floor.

The man was then hit by a white energy ball that sent him flying towards the shops. He disappeared before he made contact with the shop window and the reappeared hovering over them all. The sight shocked Usagi as she saw Kunzite. Three other figures appeared Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite.

"It can't be….." Rei stared at Jadeite confused and feeling angry. Tuxedo Kamen then appeared and that was when the man that had bent down towards Usagi disappeared. Enough energy had been collected for the day including some of the Inner Senshi's. Tuxedo Kamen went to pick up Usagi and issuing an order to the Shitennou they went to gather the rest of the Inner Senshi and take them away. Usagi was in shock but most of all she felt fragile. What the hell was going on?

Usagi felt a pillow on the back of her head. A soft light illuminated the room as she regained her vision. She was lying down on her back and she had a thin cream coloured blanket covering her. She moved slightly and looked towards her left side and saw Ami lying on the ground with a pillow and a blanket. So they had all been taken to a location, a house it seemed. Usagi slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. It was big and spacious; they were clearly in someone's living room. It was late in the evening as the living room had the warm glow that came from the lights; it was adjusted just right to set off the beautiful furnishings of a red carpet and soft brown furniture's. Rei was placed on the leather three seater sofa and Minako was lying next to Makoto near the fireplace. Whose room was this?

"Usagi-chan….." Ami had woken up and as she spoke the rest of the Senshi started to come round.

"Where are we?" Ami felt the back of her head as she sat up. Rei slowly opened her eyes and felt herself lying on a firm sofa. She sat upright and instantly got up but she had forgotten what had happened earlier. Feeling dizzy Rei fell backwards onto the sofa and tried to catch her breath.

"So it wasn't a dream" Rei stated simply. Minako and Makoto looked at Rei and nodded.

"This can't be happening, they're dead, they died we saw them die!" Rei said in a frustrated voice. Makoto looked at the fireplace trying to take the image of Nephrite away from her mind, before she passed out she saw him. Usagi stood up and walked towards the door. She tried to turn the golden knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Well they don't want us to escape then" Minako said as she had also got up and stood next to Usagi.

"Mamoru was with them" Usagi said quietly. Those words didn't reveal the sadness and was it …anger she felt? Minako understood. She had felt less shock as she was certain she had seen Kunzite days before. When she thought she had first seen him she had cried that night all on her own. She made sure Artemis had not seen her. She missed Kunzite even though she hardly remembered their time together; all that mattered was she had loved him, loved him even until death separated them.

"It seems they're awake" Zoisite closed the door to Kunzite's side of their large home. His apartment had dark blue carpet and white furnishings. They had all decided to dress as normal citizens when they approached the Senshi. This was the toughest part of their plan but they were confident they could succeed.

"They're not going to trust us so easily; it's going to take time. We all have our citizen jobs in place?" Kunzite asked Jadeite.

"Yes, everything is in place. I am working in a hospital as a councillor…." Jadeite said without any interest.

"I'm working in the same lab facilities as Pluto" Zositie said.

"And I am working in the local museum" Nephrite added.

"And that leaves me with the boring task of working as an accountant" Zoisite and Jadeite started to laugh at Kunzite, Mamoru simply smirked at them all, he had never experienced such joy for a long time, all that was needed now was his love in his arms and the senshi in the arms of his Shitennou. They couldn't fail and they wouldn't.

"Zachary, you did well" Zachary had appeared within a black mist bowed on his knees to Mamoru.

"Continue collecting the energy we need for the second stage of our plan, I will inform you of when our next attack will take place" Zachary nodded and then disappeared.

"He really should move in with us, his duties in the past were a lonely one" Zoisite said in an almost sad voice.

"He can't move in with us, not with the inner senshi like this, once they are under our influence then we can have him with us all the time" Mamoru said in a firm voice.

"What about the Outer Senshi?" Nephrite asked.

"They're conditioning begins now" Mamoru smiled as an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"DAMN IT LET US OUT!" Rei yelled out slamming her fist on the door.

"I'm going to burn you Jadeite when I get hold of you!" Jadeite winced as he heard Rei slamming the door harder.

"Can I stay behind you?" Jadeite said to Nephrite who only shoved Jadeite away.

"Be a man" Nephrite said as he went towards the door.

"NEPHRITE!" Nephrite stopped in his tracks and then started to backtrack on his steps speedily, Makoto did not sound happy.

"I suggest we send them back to their homes and meet them out in the open, they won't be able to attack us easily as they can here" Zoisite added. The other Shitennou agreed. Mamoru looked towards the door and then sighed; it would be another night he will be away from his love again.

"Ok, Jadeite, go and do what you have to" Jadeite nodded and then disappeared obeying Mamoru's command. Jadeite then appeared in the middle of the room where the girls stared him down.

"JADEITE!" Rei yelled as she started to shake. Jadeite winced as he looked at Rei.

"I am sorry I have to do this my love but I promise we'll explain everything to you when we meet again" Rei wasn't sure how to react as he looked at her with affection. He then surrounded the girls in a white mist that slowly made them tired before they all passed out asleep again.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I really need to apologise for taking so long with the update. I was struggling with this story so I took time out to try and finish it which I have done, there are ten chapters, it just needs editing. I think because my mind has somehow focused on another story this one suffered but I have tried with it and now should be able to update it regularly as there are six chapters left. Thank you guys for your patience and feedback over this story so far, the next two new ones will be up once this one is complete.**

 **July - Thank you for the review :-)**

 **LadyKeren - Zoisite was definitely tempted, I should have made him really :-)**

 **Serenityskywalker - Thank you for the review :-)**

 **Mercenary Nemesis - There will be more Rei and Jadeite soon, thank you for the review :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Hopefully this gave you some SenshixShitennou goodness, there is more and the new story that I am writing is SenshixShitennou goodness too but that will come out after Sailor Moon Eclipse. Thank you very much for the review and support :-)**

 **The next chapter will be up by the weekend and will be more frequent, I am just in the process of doing a new story and I am liking the way it is coming out. I think I have watched too many anime where a character gets transported to another world or alternate universe which has inspired the new story I am doing.**

 **Have a great week guys and thank you to all those reviewing, favourite and following this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Reconciliation**

An emergency Senshi meeting was called immediately by Minako. Usagi had tried to contact Haruka but her phone was switched off. Rei had tried to call Setsuna and Neptune but no luck. The Senshi meeting was held at the Shrine where Rei had prepared their green tea and got the mats ready for them all to sit down. Usagi was on time which again shocked Rei. Her little klutz was changing quickly and she wasn't sure she liked it. What Rei and indeed the other Senshi didn't realise was the worry Usagi held. For the past few days she had been feeling unwell, throwing up in the early mornings and she felt so tired that it was sometimes a struggle to keep up with her classes. She had put it down to maybe feeling under the weather or maybe even the worry of not seeing Mamoru but the moment she saw him at the mall she knew deep down what it was and what it meant. She was desperate to speak with Setsuna because Usagi felt now wasn't the correct time to be pregnant, it couldn't be the right time could it? As Usagi pondered over her thoughts Makoto, Ami and Minako all came in and sat down. Their discussions had one purpose, what to do about the Shitennou.

"They were with Mamoru-san and he wouldn't be with them if they were our enemies again" Ami stated with confidence.

"But that doesn't change what they did to us" Rei spoke out as she thought about ways to torture Jadeite.

"No it doesn't but they helped us yesterday, they actually saved us, we saw the new enemy, well Usagi did anyway" Minako said as she had seen a man walk up to Usagi before she had passed out. Usagi squirmed in her seat slightly. There was something about that man that seemed familiar and his words, what did he mean he liked to visit this place? Also Usagi was starting to feel a little sick again.

"Well he got what he wanted, he took a large amount of energy, there were a lot of people checked into the hospital when I went in to book the day off, they didn't want me to leave" Ami said.

"I just don't get it, how did Mamoru find them?" Minako said in exasperation.  
"Maybe that's why he left so suddenly, maybe he had felt something and instead of asking us for help he wanted to go and find them on his own" Makoto said whilst sipping her tea intermittently. Usagi sighed as she didn't want to think about Mamoru leaving her out of something so important to him especially now that something so important was about to enter their lives. Usagi then realised she couldn't tell Mamoru yet, she needed to be sure and that meant she couldn't tell the Senshi.

"Don't think badly of him Usagi-chan, maybe this was something he had to do on his own. They did turn to being good before Metalia took them away from us" Minako smiled warmly at Usagi. Makoto closed her eyes. She constantly relived that moment every day since it happened. She remembered the look of realisation on Nephrite's eyes and how they softened when he looked at her. She remembered when they had tried to comfort the Senshi after Metalia had killed them. That day had changed her in some way but she wasn't completely sure how. She had gradually become less inclined to meeting anyone; she compared men constantly at first to Sempai but then Nephrite. She was glad to know she had found love once and it was true love but to have it taken away from you so viciously nearly broke her spirit. Thankfully she had her duty to her Princess to sustain her broken heart.

"I still don't trust them." Rei said almost as an outburst. The others looked at her warily. She was angry and to a degree they all understood her anger. All the men in her life had let her down and Jadeite may have been the first followed by her own father. She wasn't going to give into Jadeite so easily but there was no doubt about it, Jadeite was the only man that could bring Rei's passions out with such ferocity.

"We don't have to let them in our lives straight away but we do need answers. When did they come back? How did they find us? When did they make contact with Mamoru-san? And why make a move now?" Minako asked which got them all thinking. Mamoru still hadn't made any contact since the girls had been removed from the house a few days ago. Although they tried to go to the house, no one appeared to be there. Usagi didn't think Mamoru would go back to his apartment and Ami didn't see Mamoru had signed in for any shifts.

"They must still be at that house, they couldn't have just left" Usagi said aloud. The four Senshi nodded and they agreed they needed to go back to that house.

"We also need to do some research on this new enemy, what are his intentions?" Ami inquired.

"We'll head to the arcade centre later and see if there have been any abnormalities that could help us" Minako added as she nodded towards Artemis and Luna. Luna suggested she and Artemis will head over to the arcade immediately to see if they could pull out any information.

"And what about the Outer Senshi, isn't it strange we can't get in touch with them?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe they're just away, they do like to disappear a lot" Makoto suggested. Usagi wasn't so sure. Maybe she could use the Silver Crystal and try her best to utilise its power, maybe it could help her find them, if not she'll ask Rei to try and do a fire reading.

"Do you think we should start training again?" Rei asked Minako.

"Yes I think we should but if we do meet the Shitennou again let's keep our training a secret from them, I want them to be caught off guard if they turn out to have an ulterior motive" They all nodded at Minako's answer and were ready to do battle.

* * *

Mamoru had just left the prison they were keeping the Outer Senshi in and was happy with the progress they were making. By using some of the energy they had collected from the Inner Senshi they were able to put the Outer Senshi to sleep and start the processes of altering their memories. The Outer Sensho won't remember anything that had happened and in fact, they wouldn't feel threatened by the Shitennou or himself. He needed them onside for now until he was able to complete his objective of taking over his planet, his Kingdom. The house the Shitennou lived in was more of a mansion with four complete separate apartments at the front, a prison cell below and Mamoru's own space at the back. It was the perfect base as it was within the Juban area but distant enough to escape to. Mamoru was able to teleport now with his awakening powers and he could open portals. He remembered how to sword fight and fire an arrow. His fighting skills had also improved tremendously which allowed him to be extremely difficult to take on in hand to hand combat. He was ready, he was prepared because he knew if the Outer Senshi broke away from the constraints that would be put on them and the Inner Senshi didn't immediately come under their influence then the Shitennou and himself would have to put them down until they took over the earth. It was a reality Zoisite and Kunzite had made very clear.

Kunzite was sitting in his living room contemplating how he was going to meet Minako. In fact this was a concern for all the Shitennou. It had to be done right as they needed to gain the Senshi's trust. No doubt they were on their way to the mansion now so maybe Kunzite didn't need to go out and search for her. Jadeite walked in dressed as a civilian, they all were and each had their own style. Jadeite was more relaxed in style with his plain jeans and white shirt; he looked carefree and easy with a hint of arrogance. Nephrite opted to wear trousers with plain shirts and blazers; he still had a care free look. Kunzite was more smart casual wearing tight light blue jeans with an oversized dark grey jumper and white trainers. Zoisite and Mamoru both tended to dress a lot smarter but today they both dressed casual. They looked like a group of great friends having fun but there was seriousness in the air as they contemplated their next attack. Zachary appeared and sat down next to Mamoru, he had become a part of this group of friends even though his duties to his Prince were very different.

"I think we should strike again soon, we need time to decide on the location and maybe create some sort of distraction to gather enough people" Jadeite said.

"I think I already have an idea" Zachary mused, the Shitennou and Mamoru all looked towards their new friend.

"The weather is meant to be almost summery in a week or so. Let's do some sort of fair to gather a large amount of people. Everyone will be having fun and releasing a large amount of energy, including the Senshi, hopefully by then you might have gained some of their trust, I will send a Youma and collect their energy, we can then create more Youma and start preparations for our journey" Mamoru nodded followed by the Shitennou.

"Well, I believe the Senshi have arrived" Zoisite added as he looked towards the window.

Minako had lectured Rei on being calm when she met Jadeite. There was no need to cause a scene or to make this more tense than it needed to be. They had monitored the house and knew for sure that the men were there. Rei at first resisted Minako but then she saw that causing an argument or threatening Jadeite with his life was not going to help the situation, she could toast him at a later date of course. Zachary walked up to window as the Shitennou and Mamoru left to meet the Senshi. Zachary had to stay away to maintain the illusion but he needed to see her again, to see Tsukino Usagi, a girl who radiated warmth. Mamoru as he walked out already knew Zachary liked Usagi but he didn't need to worry, Mamoru knew Zachary was bound by duty to his prince so Zachary would never make a move on Usagi. Mamoru remembered Zachary had even liked Princess Serenity during the Silver Millennium. Zachary watched only until the Shitennou and Mamoru reached the Senshi and then he disappeared. The Senshi and the Shitennou faced each other. There was nothing that suggested they were evil but still, there was something different about them. Rei couldn't bring herself to look at Jadeite so she kept he eyes fixed on the mansion ahead. Minako and Kunzite looked at each other; Kunzite couldn't work out what was running through Minako's mind. Nephrite and Makoto had more affection in each others eyes that nobody noticed. Ami blushed as Zoisite kept his eyes firmly fixed on hers.

Usagi was the only one that found herself shaking with fear and anxiety. Mamoru looked different somehow. His hair seemed slightly longer and his eyes were a more intense shade of blue. He also looked broader and more in control of himself. His aura radiated confidence and almost arrogance and intimidation. Mamoru then smiled a dazzling smile as he encircled Usagi in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I am sorry Usako, I am sorry I left you without an explanation but I needed to do this, I have found them Usako, I have found my friends" Usagi started to cry in Mamoru's arms. She understood, she really did as she thought about her own friends and how much she loved them. She instantly forgave Mamoru as she stayed in his arms lost in the passion he held her with. What never left her mind was the fact that she was going to take a pregnancy test but she was sure she was carrying his child. Could he sense it? Could he feel her anxiety? Could he read her mind?

Makoto wasn't sure what to feel but she found herself walking into Nephrites arms. She should be angry, furious but when she had lost him to Metalia she had lost everything. He had turned good; she remembered and was it really his fault? He had been brainwashed, hadn't she been brainwashed once and forced to fight the Outer Senshi during the time of Pharaoh 90? Ami looked towards her feet to avoid Zoisites intense stare. He inwardly laughed at her shyness. She wasn't as shy as this during the Silver Millennium but then again, this was the first time they had met since he died so he did understand. He tipped her chin upwards towards his face and smiled warmly.

"I am glad to meet you Mizuno Ami" Ami blushed even more red but she couldn't tear herself away from him. He felt so familiar to her and just by this one action she had felt safe with him. She had always felt safe and secure with him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Minako stated simply to Kunzite. Rei nodded in agreement as she finally looked at Jadeite with the most hate filled look she could muster. Jadeite just smirked.

"If you remember my darling that look no longer works with me, you tried it often during the Silver Millennium, I think I grew a thick armour against it" Rei's eyes widened as she guiltily remembered this face. Rei folded her arms growing more frustrated with Jadeite's cool demeanour. She then thought about taking out her transformation pen and roasting him but that would be going against Minako's orders wouldn't it? Rei then took out her transformation pen and smirked at Jadeite. He stepped backwards slowly as he knew what this woman was capable of.

Kunzite was just as cold as Minako remembered but she also knew it was just an exterior as his eyes betrayed his real feelings, he didn't know how to respond to Minako. Minako sighed and then took Kunzite's arms and linked hers with his.

"You will be explaining everything to me over dinner, got that?" Minako gave Kunzite her most sunniest smile and all Kunzite could do was gulp and nod. Mamoru continued to hold Usagi but his eyes had turned red, everything was going exactly as he had planned, the Shitennou were beginning to win the trust of the Senshi, although it was a small step it was an important one.

* * *

Uranus had never felt so helpless in her life. They had been locked away for a few days now and recently have been trying to fight off the dark energy that was constantly being pumped in their cell. She was using her last ounces of strength but things were looking bad. She had no idea what the Shitennou and Mamoru were doing but it was clear they wanted the Outer Senshi alive. Neptune looked dazed as her eyes glazed over. She looked about the room cell but it was clear she wasn't looking at anything in the actual cell. Pluto and Saturn had remained asleep so it wasn't clear what was happening to them.

Uranus felt dizzy now and she kept shivering. Neptune had finally closed her eyes as she slurred out words that Uranus couldn't make out.

"Hang in there Neptune, hang in there!" it was useless, Neptune was out for the count and now Uranus found herself alone. She tried to think of her Odango, her smiling face and laughter. She then saw Mamoru, at first he looked evil but then he smiled at her like he normally did when they weren't arguing over Usagi. She then saw the Shitennou, oh yeah they were good right? They were his friends and they had just come back to life to find their long lost prince again. Why had she thought the worst of them? She hadn't even spoken to them yet. Mamoru had gone to meet them that was all, there was nothing amiss.

Uranus's eyes went misty as these thoughts ran through her mind and became real to her. She tried to shake her head and regain composure but as the sweat poured down her face she couldn't keep awake. Her body shook with exertion as she tried to remember the attack they had suffered by the Shitennou. But wait, were they actually attacked or was that a dream she had, no it couldn't be real, they're the good guys right? Uranus closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Everything would be ok the moment she woke up. Neptune would be there and welcome her into her arms. Pluto would be there as well and Saturn would be happy to see her. Life was good wasn't it? They had regained peace and the arrival of the Shitennou wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was a good thing as they needed to help establish Crystal Tokyo. Uranus started to relax as the dark energy consumed her. Zoisite had checked in on the Outer Senshi and was pleased they were finally submitting. Smirking he pumped in more dark energy for good measure. The wolf that had taken Uranus down licked the hand of Zoisite as he led the beast back to its master, the wolf had proved to be a good guard dog. Soon the Outers could be released.

Usagi had put off doing the pregnancy test. Maybe she was wrong and now that Mamoru was back maybe she would start to feel better. It was all in her mind, there was nothing to worry about, not really. Usagi gazed at her promise ring Mamoru had given her all those years ago, before the battle with Galaxia and she felt warm. She loved him more than anything in the world and she couldn't wait for the time she would be his wife. This pregnancy thing would go away, it wasn't the right time for Chibiusa to be conceived. She had nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, I'm back with another update.**

 **A huge thank you to all those who are reading this story, reviewing it, favouriting it and following, it has helped me carry this on as there are times with this story I am experiencing a little writers block as I try to edit it to make the chapters a little longer.**

 **Thank you TropicalRemix for your review :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Thank you for the review :-) Zachary's role gets revealed a little later but he is very much to do with Helios. The story I have for after Eclipse if a lot more in depth hopefully and might be a long story, I'm on chapter five of it at the moment, its about Usagi being taken into an alternative universe where things are really different to what she knows and there is a lot of stuff going on so hopefully it will be a good story. I also need to add to eclipse to try and make it a little longer, I think its doing these two stories that have stopped me really doing dark princes.**

 **Mercenary Nemesis - Thank you for the review :-)**

 **I will update in a week and will keep you updated on the other two stories that will come up soon.**

 **Have a great week guys :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six** \- The Transition

He wasn't sure when the change happened. It came upon him like a lion stalking its prey. It had started with the simple idea that he wasn't ready to challenge the Senshi or his love yet. Not just counting himself but also that of Zachary and his Shitennou, they simply weren't strong enough yet. No, time was needed, he could feel it. It wasn't a hard decision telling Zachary that he wanted to put off any more attacks. The game he wanted to play would be a long one, a game that he would eventually win.

At first the Shitennou had been surprised. But not Zachary, Zachary was linked to Prince Endymion in a deeper way than the Shitennou could imagine and that was all because of his post in Elysian. Zachary had felt the subtle changes as these changes wrapped its arms around him. He had woken up one night in sweats, coughing and suffering a bad headache. He knew it had something to do with his Prince; it always did even during the Silver Millennium. No doubt Helios would be feeling it as well, the change in destiny.

Kunzite had noticed the change in Mamoru's eyes first. Once there had been some warmth in them, they recognised their Prince even in this dark state but Kunzite could see it, he could almost taste the alteration in the air. Mamoru's eyes held something else in them, something unnatural; something frightening. Mamoru still acted the same of course but they all knew what he was doing now, the Senshi and especially Usagi had no idea what was coming.

Mamoru's consciousness was aware of what was happening and no matter how hard he screamed for help, no-one would help him, that thing that had corrupted him would make sure of that. It went beyond what the Shitennou had given him that first night they came to him. The object his Shitennou had used was the opening that entity needed to fully submerge itself in Mamoru as the ultimate act of revenge against Serenity. It would wait whilst it regained its strength. It would play into her hands and make her think the world was safe and peaceful. It would wait.

It had started a week ago when Mamoru had been getting changed. Usagi was still asleep in his apartment so the place was unusually quiet, he hated the silence. As he proceeded to put on his white shirt Mamoru caught himself in the mirror. That haircut he had a few days ago hadn't helped. He would have to visit the barber again. Sighing Mamoru looked closer into the mirror and did a double take when his reflection smirked at him. His reflection in the mirror although had his same features, was still different. The reflection looked evil, that's the only way Mamoru could describe this image. Yes, Mamoru had become darker and wanted power but this power felt different, it felt more sinister.

The entity had found Mamoru, Prince of the Earth and future husband to its arch nemesis, Princess Serenity. Once it had found Mamoru it had been surprised to find that there was a dark aura inside the man. It was too enticing to pass up. After being sealed away and left only as a small spec against the universe, the entity needed time to recover and Mamoru was the perfect vessel to harbour it. Oh, this was too good.

Once inside Mamoru, the entity then discovered some interesting facts. All the times Mamoru had been brainwashed and then cleansed by the Silver Crystal had left its mark. Residue of the entity's power and will was still within Mamoru which explained why Mamoru could so easily succumb to the dark side of things. It was laughable how easy things were falling into its hands. All it had to do was feed off this negative energy and grow, slowly but surely, grow. The entity then realised Mamoru would one day hold the Golden Crystal and gain power from Elysian, again, the entity was delighted. Why didn't it think of this long ago, wouldn't the killing of the Moon Princess have been more fun, easier, and more intimate.

Lodging itself inside Mamoru now, it waited and it realised it would have to wait awhile until it was strong enough to attack. What the entity hadn't anticipated was how close it would get to the Moon Princess. Tasting her flesh for the first time had almost been its undoing. The sheer excitement and pleasure derived from that physical contact had nearly made the entity explode, oh, it could wait as long as it got to make the Princess beg and plead in those exquisite soft moans. Never in its wildest dreams did it imagine it would have the Moon Princess underneath it. Why kill her when it could torment her for eternity?

Now it understood more about Crystal Tokyo, the entity was going to carry out a plan and the first thing that needed to be done was the complete transformation of the Shitennou and the guardian to Helios. That again would be quick and simple as they were covered in darkness already. As time would go on, it would transform Mamoru and manipulate him, moulding him into its perfect image. It was against this that the consciousness of Mamoru was screaming. Mamoru begged for it not to harm his Usako but no, the entity wouldn't listen, Mamoru would have to watch as it unleashed all its fury upon the earth and yes, Mamoru would watch his Usako beg and beg she will once the entity was through with her.

This laughing image was foreign to Mamoru as he stared at his reflection. His reflections eyes mocked him, challenged him. His reflection then morphed into a complete transformation of himself. His hair was longer, passing his shoulders and going towards the middle of his back, his eyes were a wild frosty blue which flashed red every few seconds and the evil smirk was outrageous, intoxicatingly sinister. Mamoru could hear the entity's voice, its smooth voice breaking into his thoughts, intruding on his memories, warping his feelings.

The Shitennou could feel it as well; the familiar feeling of having their minds taken over but they were truly willing this time, it was for their master no matter what form he took. Their duty had always been to him and now that they had the chance to accomplish this, they were not going to let it go. Zachary had already decided to follow his Prince; his life didn't matter if his Prince was not in it. Helios would follow soon; it would only be a matter of time. Their plans had changed; they were all in it for the long haul now. Once Crystal Tokyo had been firmly established and the Earth was under their Prince's control, then their takeover would begin.

Mamoru felt a calm take over him. His mind had been restored and for the life of him, he couldn't work out what had happened. His mind was foggy when he had woken up. He checked Usagi to make sure she was ok, everything appeared fine. He then heard her phone buzz and noticed Haruka had sent a text. That's funny; he hadn't seen Haruka in such a long time? Now he had a headache, what the hell was going on? His own phone buzzed and he saw the same Katashi, wait, that's Kunzite right? Oh yeah they came back recently having been reborn. Mamoru felt a little fuzzy over it all as he felt his mind cloud over.

"Mamo-chan?" Mamoru looked at the angel who had spoken to him, his angel and he smiled at her, everything would be fine, and they had their whole futures ahead of them. As long as he had his Usako by his side, he knew he would be ok.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **I have been thinking about this story for a while, I kind of lost inspiration for it and didn't know where to take it. I have had a change of mind on it now and will be taking this story into a completely different direction. It will be a lot darker than it was meant to be originally and we're heading into Crystal Tokyo with this one.**

 **Jakeros: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-) There will be lots of SenshixShitennou coming up but it will get ugly before we get a happy ending :-)**

 **Ladyeren: Thank you for the review and advice :-)**

 **Mercenary Nemesis: Glad you liked the chapter :-)**

 **This chapter is very much a transition chapter - it will fully pick up from the next chapter.**

 **I am also finally gearing up for putting out my first ever crossover fic between Inuyasha and Sailor Moon - the story proved a lot more complicated than expected. It should be up by this weekend but just to give a warning - it is a Usagi/Sesshomaru pairing - you'll see the reasons as to why when the story gets put up hopefully.**

 **Thank you to all those who have read this story, reviewed and fav'd :-)**

 **See you guys soon xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Run away**

 **Three Years After The Establishment of Crystal Tokyo.**

She stared up towards the big blue orb she had once called home with a searing pain in her heart. Fully dressed as the Queen of the Moon and Queen of Earth, she rubbed her hands together until they became raw. She stood alone in her courtyard away from prying eyes, filled with stress and anxiety. Her once big blue eyes were misty, filled with sadness and a longing. Looking at her now red hands she sighed.

Why had their futures turned out like this?

'We never saw it coming' she thought as she sat down on a concrete bench by a beautiful water fountain.

'Normalcy took over our lives and we never noticed it, noticed the changes' she thought to herself as she rubbed her knees. She still wore her wedding ring. She would never take it off, not while there was still hope, there had to be hope, there was always hope, right?

Laughter.

She remembered that sinister laugh surrounding her frame as she was pushed up against a wall. His laughter rebounded against the walls striking her from all angles as the darkness closed in.

Fire.

Flames surrounded his figure as she felt someone grab her hand.

"We have to get out of here Serenity" the voice of her Fire Senshi said firmly, swallowing her own anger and hurt as she threw fireball after fireball at brainwashed soldiers and newly formed Youma.

Gold.

Chains of gold wrapped around the palace soldiers, slinging them high up in the air, clearing the way. Her commanding tone held fear in them as her blue eyes landed on Serenity.

"We got them out, don't worry, Mercury is stabilising them as we speak" Venus said reassuringly as she held Serenity's arm.

Blood.

There was blood on the bust of her dress. She could taste the blood as she felt her sore bottom lip; it was cut, bitten into. She then felt her neck and it stung to the touch, a long line from her ear to the base of the top part of her chest, burning.

Thunder.

Lightning strikes further cleared the way as they ran. Ran towards the last of the teleportation systems, hacked into so the moment they reached their destination, the device would blow up. It had all been planned well, they had noticed the changes finally but it had been too late to immediately affect anything. A strategy had to be discussed. But they had lost so much….

Chibiusa.

She had been born early and this added to the normalcy of life. She hadn't expected anything; everything seemed so perfect, too damn perfect. The little four year old bundle had been taken by Jupiter earlier and left with Mercury, Mercury was waiting for them.

She noticed her dress was ripped. She felt hot inside thinking about what he had attempted to do, how sinister and evil he was, how he derived pleasure from pain attempting to corrupt her very soul. She had been lucky to get away.

But she was scared.

She knew she would always carry it, that fear. He had changed before her very eyes, transformed into a frightening person capable of the most terrifying acts of madness. His blue eyes were frosty, cold but then they would bleed red filled with unbridled passion burring with an addiction towards her. He was going to simply use her, torment her, play with her like a toy and trap her in his clutches choking the very light out of her.

She ran.

They all ran.

Panting, clutching each other never looking back. They had no choice, they had to leave.

The moon felt cold to her, why did it feel so cold?

Silence against the back drop of the beautiful skies filled with stars. Her own heavy breaths and the click clacking of their shoes echoed against the pristine white walls of the Moon Palace.

Anger.

How did they not see it coming? Blue eyes flashed with confusion, violet eyes held rage, soft blue eyes held sadness, green eyes looked determined whilst the last set of blue eyes remained emotionless.

Breathing, they were still breathing.

Four figures lying on marbled slabs with computers' surrounding them and tubes coming out of their arms.

Blinded.

How did she not notice them, the subtle changes that had made them seem somehow, different? Their usual determination to put their mission and protection of their Princess above all else….. How did they not notice the cooling off of such feelings? She cursed her stupidity.

Lust or Love?

She had thought they were developing deeper feelings, she had thought he was finally showing his affections for her more but somehow it got mixed up…what a mess it all was!

"It won't be long before they attack us, they have the upper hand" Venus said as she walked around the body of Uranus, tapping her fingers on the slab.

"How the hell did they get Helios?" Mars all but shouted, remembering Helios's own cold eyes looking at them dispassionately. He looked torn inside, as if he were fighting something.

"Hansuke…or Zachary, whatever his name is, he was guardian to Helios or at least, a protector and the golden crystal does belong to Endymion" Jupiter said trying to stay calm.

"BUT THAT THING ISN'T ENDYMION IS IT!" Mars yelled again balling her fists. She should have killed Jadeite, he always did this, getting brainwashed and turning against her, this was the reason why she hated men so much! Jupiter looked at Mars steadily but said nothing.

"We're all hurting here Mars but shouting at each other isn't going to do anything. We need to figure out what's happening, we need a plan" Venus said calmly. Mars nodded but nothing would remove the anger she felt.

"Chaos" the Inner Senshi all turned around to see their Queen. She was shaking and still covered in blood but nobody made a move, she looked as if she would snap any moment.

"I can feel it….it went inside of Mamo-chan….took over him to get to me….using him….why…..does this….always happen?" She looked up at her friends and instead of seeing their Queen; they saw Usagi, their friend. Mars was the first to wrap her arms around Usagi followed by Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.

"We'll figure this out. We have fought chaos many times before and we always beat him" Jupiter said trying to hold back her own tears.

But this was different; this was a whole lot more personal. This had been planned and planned well.

Chaos had waited, bided his time infecting Mamoru and the Shitennou, weaving its dark web around Hansuke and Helios, corrupting their pure souls. She didn't notice until it was too late how much Mamoru had changed. The little things he did that now looked evil. The way his eyes would trail her body, the intense and aggressive love making, his possessiveness, his rage….

Then the transformation happened.

His hair flew out wildly, spiking out and falling to the middle of his back. His eyes flashing blue and red, his teeth, appearing a little sharper and his nails….he grew in size, more muscular, more powerful appearing bigger than life.

The Shitennou.

They remained much the same in appearance but their acts; it brought them all back to the days when Metalia had control over them.

Hansuke….Helios….

Hansuke who had now transformed fully into Zachary held a similar possessive look towards his Queen, but it was more in check as he took orders from his King.

Fighting….

The Senshi had almost not escaped. They fought the Outer Senshi until Pluto was the first to break out of the mind control. Seeing what was happening all around them, she released a devastating attack on not only herself but also the Outers, knocking them out.

"Save us…." Pluto pleaded with Serenity before passing out.

Dark energy.

It took all of Serenity's strength to escape his hold once he had transformed. He took her lips hungrily whilst scratching at her thighs, hoisting her up against a wall as if he were to simply just take her.

"I have you little Moon Queen, you will forever be within my hold, I will destroy you" he had said smoothly, his warm breath sending unwanted shivers down her back. He then kissed her roughly again before biting down on her lip making her scream. His right hand trailed from her ear down to her neck, his sharp nails cutting into her skin.

Run.

Mars had saved her dodging attacks from the very palace guards that had been trained under these men.

Prayer.

She prayed to Selene for the darkness to release its hold on her love. But no answer came. No, she had to leave, she knew it was time.

Now they were alone, on the Moon where all their histories began. She looked at her Senshi and wanted to cry. How were they to fight chaos when it had control over the very people they loved so much? They were all broken now…

"We will fight" Venus said now looking at Hotaru. Venus then clenched her fists and stood proud and tall.

"We will fight them, we will free them and we will seal Chaos away. We have sacrificed too much to simply bow down to Chaos. We must stay strong, we'll figure this out" Venus said. Serenity nodded closing her eyes against the next wave of pain that erupted from her chest….why did it hurt so much….all this fighting….all this war….

"Will the Outers be ok?" Jupiter asked looking at Neptune who looked so regal even when in a deep sleep.

"Their vitals are fine, they should wake up soon but we won't have time for that. My belief is that the Shitennou and King Endymion will launch an attack against us" Mercury said. Luna and Artemis were huddled into a basket with a soft pillow to keep them comfortable after they had been attacked by a palace guard. Serenity was still lending her power to heal them whilst Diana was with the little Chibiusa.

"So Venus, what is our next move?" Mars asked quirking an eyebrow. If Mars could have her way, she would head back to earth and burn Jadeite alive but she knew her place, her place was besides her distraught Queen and the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Chibiusa was safely asleep, still so young. A horrible thought came to Serenity's mind…was this the reason why Chibiusa had been so susceptible to evil, to becoming Wicked Lady, was there a little chaos born within her? Serenity felt a light headed at the very thought but now wasn't the time to investigate that, no, now was not the time.

They all looked at Venus, waiting for her thoughts as she looked deep in her own thinking.

"There are a number of options. We could sit it out for a little, regain our strength and take the fight to them" Mars eyes brightened at that but then she saw Venus was about to continue.

"But then if we don't beat them, they have us and Neo-Queen Serenity….We can't wait for the Outers to wake because we don't actually know when that is going to happen. My idea is that we kidnap Helios….now hear me out. He wasn't as far gone as the others. He looked as if he was still fighting off Chaos. If we're to stand any chance of winning, we need Helios on side" Venus said.

"He's still nothing more than a child, albeit an old one" Jupiter said shaking her head.

"He's still a very powerful child. I don't expect him to fight because he can't but his knowledge, that's what I want" Venus said determinedly.

"Venus is right, even as a child he would still be able to pull out a vast amount of knowledge, maybe we can go to Elysian with him for answers" Mercury suggested.

"Zachary is also able to go to Elysian….No we can't do that, we'll have to bring Helios up here, to the Moon. Serenity's power is heightened on the Moon so it will hold Chaos back for a time. That means Serenity will have to stay on the moon, we can't leave her alone, Mercury, you have a good control over the command centre so you can communicate with us whilst we're on the mission" Venus stated. Mercury nodded whilst Serenity remained quiet.

"We can't let King Endymion anywhere near Serenity, we don't know exactly what he wants from her" Venus added closing her eyes.

"And Serenity will be able to heal Helios here on the Moon" Jupiter said.

"We'll have to catch him when Zachary isn't around, we haven't fought him but for him to be Helios's protector, he must be powerful" Mars added. Venus nodded in agreement.

"Well girls, prepare yourselves, this plan is going to have to get started ASAP if we're to stand a chance of freeing them" Venus said ignoring the fact that she herself was shaking. Once they had all agreed Jupiter was the first to react when Venus collapsed to the floor.

"She must be exhausted" Serenity said kneeling besides Venus. Serenity then used the Silver Crystal to stabilize Venus.

"Bring her to one of the guest rooms and let her rest, we all need to recover a little before we can do anything" Serenity ordered leaving no room for argument. To be truthful, they were all tired from it all. They needed time to recover their thoughts and rest.

* * *

He could still taste her blood as he sat down on his throne. The whole planet had easily succumbed to his will. All these years he had slowly released his dark energy, making sure his hands reached everywhere.

'Pathetic fool' Chaos sneered, blocking out the inner shouting of the real King of the Earth.

'She's mine now, you will forever watch her suffer at my hands, why not combine with me and enjoy her' Chaos snickered as King Endymion raged against him. Chaos slowly manipulated King Endymion, making his soul submit to the darkness.

"They'll come here, I am sure of it" King Endymion said darkly as Jadeite walked into the throne room and bowed.

"Should we create a trap for them?" Jadeite asked. King Endymion looked as if he were contemplating before his eyes flashed red.

"I already have an idea" he said before smirking evilly. Jadeite also smirked revelling in the darkness that now plagued his spirit, he wanted his Fire Senshi and he would have her and bend her to his will, no matter what.

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **I am really sorry this took so long. I'm trying to update my unfinished stories, its just taking a lot longer than expected. Well, here is the next chapter which shows the change in direction. I originally did finish this story but I wasn't happy with it so I re-did it which is why its taking a lot longer, the last chapter was the transition chapter and from now is when I deleted most of it on my computer so this chapter is the latest I have done on it. Chapters 1-5 is from the original I had on my computer. I am working on the next chapter now.**

 **Just to say what has happened so far from the last chapter. Chaos went dormant inside Mamoru and so did the dark powers within the Shitennou and Hansuke, so they have been living as normal up until three years into Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru's mind had been slowly corrupted by Chaos throughout and now is the actual explosion of it all. The Outer Senshi had been brainwashed for a time but Pluto managed to break them out of it last minute, they will wake up soon.**

 **TropicalRemix - The eventual healing will be right at the end of this story, how it is going to happen I am unsure at the moment but hopefully an idea will come :-)**

 **LadyKeren - I thought the same thing, I can imagine him with longer hair, I tend to like the male anime characters with long hair for some reason...:-)**

 **Guest - Chibiusa is young in this so she won't be doing anything in it, I will mention her here and there but she's only four so she can't effect the story much :-)**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - Thank you for the review :-) In this chapter they realised their mistake but at the moment things look a little bleak**

 **Mercenary Nemesis -Thank you for the review - I still have writers block on it at the moment, too many stories whirling in my head and now I am just getting things muddled up but I know I need to concentrate on finishing my stories before starting new ones. It is frustrating when writers block happens...**

 **Skylar and Sky The Cat - thank you for the review :-)**

 **Thank you to all those reading this story, adding it to favourite and following :-)**

 **I have finished a chapter for 'A Timeless Love' so will be adding it soon, I might try and do another chapter on it before adding it.**

 **Have a great week guys xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Kidnapping the Priest of Elysian.**

It had taken Mercury a few hours of being sleep deprived but she finally got the teleportation machine to work. They hadn't really been to the Moon Kingdom since fighting Queen Beryl so everything needed to be managed although thankfully, through the power of the Silver Crystal, most things in the Moon Palace had been restored. She had rigged it so only the Senshi could activate it and Serenity was also given control just in case. Rubbing her eyes, she slumped back in her chair. Her back ached terribly and she felt highly agitated.

'I allowed myself to fall in love again' Mercury thought suddenly as she restrained herself from crying.

'Oh Zoisite, why?' Mercury questioned although the logical part of her already knew the answer. For the first time in her life, she wanted to hit something, anything! She felt so frustrated, angry and totally helpless. Why hadn't she noticed, out of all of them, she was the more logical one, she was the analytical one.

"Rei-chan never sensed anything either Ami" Mercury quickly wiped her eyes and gaped as her Queen sat right next to her.

"None of us saw it coming…..why would we? We were supposed to experience a long time of peace, not this, not this nightmare" Serenity said in a sad tone.

"I….I have…built I mean….repaired the teleportation machine. Venus, Mars and Jupiter will be leaving shortly" Mercury said not wishing to discuss what she considered her failure. Serenity looked at Mercury for a split second before nodding, Serenity wouldn't push. Instead, Serenity felt a wave of tiredness take over her as she closed her eyes.

"Usagi-chan, what is wrong?" Mercury asked in a panic. On closer inspection, Mercury could see her Queen looked a little paler, it was then she realised why.

"You have been trying to heal the Outers….in your condition…..Why?" Mercury felt anger, she never would normally feel angry at Serenity, there had never been a time she needed to feel anger but at a time like this, they couldn't afford to lose their Queen, not to a slumber-like state.

"I wanted to speed up their recovery, we can't do this without them Mercury and I am sure you are aware of this" Serenity said stoically making Mercury do a double take. She hated seeing Serenity like this; this wasn't the happy Queen they remembered.

"But you are weakening yourself; do you not think it dangerous?" Mercury pushed still feeling upset.

"I know Ami-chan, I know you think I am acting recklessly but I know we need the Outers. We can't do this on our own, it's too personal to us whereas for the Outers, they will be more objective, we need Pluto to go to the Time Gate to see what's happening" Serenity said feeling herself shake. Mercury nodded, she understood her Queen's point of view, in fact, Serenity was right.

"I just don't think I'll survive if I lose you too…" Mercury said. Serenity pulled Mercury in for a hug.

"I…I just….Why Usagi-chan….why did I let him in?...why…..did he let himself get taken all over….again…..I failed….I failed…." Mercury felt terrible as the words that were deep in her heart came out. Serenity allowed her silver crystal to soothe Mercury. Soon she heard Mercury's gentle breathing and her spirit returning to a calm state, she was asleep.

"You're so tired Ami-chan, let me carry some of the burden and you rest" Serenity said softly as she looked down lovingly at her dear friend.

The moment they had recovered, they left straight away. Venus, Jupiter and Mars knew what they had to do. Once Mercury had woken up, she had managed to locate Helios's energy signature on their computers therefore being able to trace him. Right now was the best time to catch him. He was standing in the back gardens, seemingly walking aimlessly.

"No doubt Zachary is around" Mars had said once they had managed to land unseen. The palace looked much the same but they could feel it, this suffocating darkness that latched onto them.

"We must be quiet; any slight noise could alert them" Venus said as their backs were pressed against a cold wall. A crystal-clear door was slightly ajar revealing a beautiful garden, a garden that the Queen tended herself.

"She grew Sazanka's in there for me" Jupiter said quietly as they stepped outside. Neo-Queen Serenity had wanted to grow all her Senshi's favourite flowers. Mars crept low on the floor as she thought she saw someone. She then dashed to the side with Venus and Jupiter quickly following.

"I can sense him" Mars said as they approached a dome style building. After walking for a few more minutes, Jupiter was the first to see him, standing with his back to them looking out towards the open fields filled with little daisies and poppies.

"What's he doing?" Venus asked. Jupiter and Mars continued to look around, hoping Zachary wasn't there waiting for them.

Venus was the first to approach him. She had to be slow and quiet so as not to disturb him but the moment she had managed to reach his side she had noticed he was just staring-off blankly. Venus then motioned for Mars and Jupiter to come over. Jupiter did one more check behind their backs and then followed Mars.

"Helios….Helios can you hear me?" Venus asked. Helios barely moved but Venus was sure she saw him nod.

"We're here to get you out of here" Mars said more urgently. Helios slightly turned his head, his eyes blank, expressionless.

"Where will you take me?" Helios asked in a weak voice. Mars was at first sceptical, this seemed too easy but then again, there was a pained expression when he spoke.

"We're taking you to the Moon" Jupiter said softly. Helios closed his eyes.

"He's going there…." Helios said ominously.

"Who? What are you talking about Helios?" Venus asked. Helios went quiet again, feeling the strain of the amount of dark energy whirling within his body, bending him to its will. He crouched low towards the ground, he had to help them, somehow but that meant going against his King and he had such an urge to simply obey.

"You cannot win this….this planet is our home…." Helios said as the dark energy slowly started to consume him.

"It's our home too Helios but can't you see, King Endymion is in trouble, he needs help" Mars said as she noticed the aura around him changing.

"You're the ones who will need help Senshi" they all spun around to see Zachary standing there in all his glory, darkness permeating off him. Like Helios, he had tried to beat the evil within, he knew Endymion wouldn't really want this; something had gone wrong, he could feel it. But the urge to obey shook his very core and he lost the struggle to fight against it.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter was the first to attack but Zachary dodged the attack. Venus grabbed Helios as quick as she could but he was still struggling.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars fired off flamed arrows but Zachary deflected them. Smirking, Zachary pulled out his sword and raised it towards the sky, he then did a quick slashing motion which sent a bright energy blast towards the Senshi, but Helios blocked it.

"Damn it Helios, what the hell are you doing?!" Zachary yelled in frustration.

"This is wrong and you know it" Helios forced out. Zachary shook his head. He then released a dark energy blast hitting Helios in the chest. It was too quick for the Senshi to do anything. Helios was knocked out cold, twitching every few seconds.

"You bastard! What have you done to him?!" Jupiter spat out making Zachary chuckle darkly.

"You don't think I am going to let you just take him now do you?" Zachary mocked before moving in for an attack on Jupiter.

She could feel something was off within the Moon palace. The place was quiet but this silence that had taken over, she wasn't sure about it. They were in the make-shift recovery room where Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn were gradually getting better after another session with the Silver Crystal. This time she had managed to communicate with Pluto through a mental link. Pluto had assured her Queen that she would be able to wake up soon and to stop making herself so weak through healing them. Mercury kept an eye on the monitor as it continued to make a bleeping noise.

"Ami-chan, I am just going to go outside, I have to check something" Serenity said, she didn't want to needlessly worry Mercury. The blue Senshi was stressed as it was. Mercury looked at the retreating back of her Queen. Looking curiously, Mercury decided to put her findings away and go and look for her Queen. With her back towards the door, she didn't sense anyone looking at her deviously.

'Maybe I am worrying for nothing' Neo-Queen Serenity thought as she walked down a plain hallway with its pristine white walls and pictures of meadows and a lovely sunset. Serenity kept looking backwards wondering whether she should simply stop and go back to Mercury. She then wondered about Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter, she knew they wouldn't be back for a while as the mission they were on was dangerous. Coming to a stop, she noticed she was standing in front of a guest room, one that she had planned for one of the Outer Senshi to use once they woke up. It was a small room but nonetheless grand with its four-poster bed with mahogany handles, velvet red coverings and large window that overlooked a small part of the palace gardens. She folded her arms and walked in looking about. She looked at the bookcase and then the desk that had a vanity mirror with a mother of pearl comb and brush.

A dark shadow loomed over her slowly, so slow that she didn't have time to react when she did feel something was off. Standing by the door was none other than the tainted King Endymion, the dark King of Earth with his flaming red eyes burning with passion as he gazed at her in a lazy manner, leaning against her only chance of escape, unless she jumped out of the window.

"It seems we're alone my dear wife" his said in a sensual manner as he continued to stare at her. His hair looked wild hitting the small of his back, his stance strong and firm dressed in all black. He wasn't wearing his armour so she assumed he would take her easily. How wrong he was!

"You look divine as ever Moon Queen" Serenity narrowed her eyes at him; Endymion had never called her that in his life. She kept her arms close to her body, willing whatever power reserves she had left to come to her aid. He looked at her intently, inwardly laughing. He knew how weak she was now, he knew she would try and speed up the recovery of her Outer Senshi, such was the bliss of having Serenity, his soul mate as his source of knowledge. This had been his plan and so far, it was going as planned.

"I must add as well, you look very edible" King Endymion said as he moved too fast for Serenity to react. He was now behind her with his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his hard chest. Bringing his mouth to her left ear, she felt shivers run down her back as his warm breath trailed her neck.

"Did you think you could escape me?" he asked almost innocently before nipping her ear. Serenity tried not to give in, no she wouldn't. She had to stay strong for Mercury, Mercury was still there.

"I wouldn't worry so much about your friend, she has her own problems" King Endymion said wickedly before throwing his wife onto the bed.

"In fact, you won't even have any time to think about any of your friends once I am through with you" King Endymion said menacingly, his large form towering over her, making her feel small and very helpless.

She didn't know how but she managed to get out of the recovery room before Zoisite had the chance to put her in a trance. His powers had grown, clearly due to the fact that his King's powers had grown. But his petal attack had managed to scratch her legs and arms, ripping part of his Sailor Fuku. She ran calling out to Serenity in desperation. She could hear his laughter; it followed her everywhere she went. She had to get out of the palace and then she could face him. She had to fight him away from enclosed spaces.

She carried on running, wondering where her Queen was. She pressed her communicator panic button to alert the rest of the Senshi but she knew this had been planned. Somehow, King Endymion knew they would split up and he had guessed Neo-Queen Serenity would remain on the Moon.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Mercury allowed her attack to temporarily blind Zoisite as he chased after her. She hid behind a column and waited. She could hear his heavy footsteps. He had slowed down which meant he was looking around for her.

"Oh Mercury, do you really think this will stop me finding you?" Zoisite mocked as he narrowed his forest green eyes. His eyes then landed on the column where he saw a faint shadow. Smirking, he placed his right hand forward and threw three green energy balls. Mercury could hear the attack coming and quickly rolled out of the way. As the column smashed into pieces, Mercury stood up tall and proud, trying not to show how tired she was.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury's water based attack narrowly missed Zoisite as he hurled more green balls at Mercury. She had to jump in the air and using another attack to try and blind him. Zoisite quickly teleported to her exact location before her feet touched the ground. He grabbed her arm and then threw her across the palace steps. He hated to see her in such pain but to him it was necessary to ensure her capture.

Mercury whimpered in pain as she felt bruises start to form all over her body. She was breathing hard but she couldn't give up. No, she had to continue fighting. Getting up slowly, Zoisite was already upon her. He placed his hand in front ready to finish his work. This attack should knock her out completely.

"I am truly sorry for this Mercury, but it is necessary" Zoisite said emotionlessly. Mercury pleaded with him with her big blue eyes and she swore she saw a flicker of guilt coming up.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Zoisite spun around too late as the attack hit him straight on. Sailor Neptune stood her ground, albeit still not completely herself.

"Damn it" Zoisite seethed as he teleported back to Earth. Mercury looked at Neptune as if she were seeing a ghost. Suddenly, she felt very weak.

"Usagi-chan…." Mercury whispered out before she passed out.

Zachary had been joined by Jadeite and Nephrite and they now had the upperhand over the Senshi. Jupiter kept throwing lightening balls after lightening balls at the men in rage. The moment she saw Nephrite, she felt an anger as well as pain for what had happened to him.

"A little passionate are we Jupiter?" Nephrite chuckled as he dodged each and every attack thrown at him before throwing a shadow ball at Jupiter hitting her in the chest. She was winded but she made herself get up. She then saw Kunzite watching them, particularly Venus who had managed to wrap her chain around Zachary and tossed him into the air allowing Mars to use her flame sniper attack. This unexpectedly hurt him, temporally taking him out of the fight. Kunzite smirked when Venus saw him. At a speed she had never seen before, he was instantly upon her. Grabbing her hand, his eyes misted over as he sent electric shocks all over her body making her cry out in agony.

"VENUS!" Mars called out. She placed herself to attack but was soon having to fend off Jadeite.

"Come on my phoenix, I know you can do better" Jadeite mocked before hurling a ring of blue fire at Mars trapping her. He then threw a blue energy ball hitting her and sending her acorss to where Jupiter lay. Kunzite tossed Venus across to her Senshi, chuckling at their success.

"Well, that was fun, I wonder how Zoisite is fairing?" Nephrite arrogantly asked.

"Fairing the same as you" Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite all turned round to see Pluto standing before them looking furious. Before they could react, she attacked.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto shouted, her powerful attack hurling the three Shitennou backwards and through a wall. Pluto then walked up to the fallen three Senshi. Venus could see Pluto was still not fully recovered but she was there, with them all.

"GARNET BALL!".

Neo-Queen Serenity struggled to get off the bed as King Endymion used his dark energy to pin her down. He stood at the foot of the bed, smirking at her as she kept bashing against his energy field. He was toying with her, allowing her to think she could escape.

"LET GO OF MY HUSBAND!" Serenity yelled out in frustration. King Endymion's eyes flashed mischievously as he forced out more dark energy which had now began to suffocate her.

"And why would I do that? You know, I can hardly hear him screaming anymore, or the Shitennou. Even Helios and Zachary are succumbing to all that is Chaos. You will see the darkness too my love. For years I have fought you and now, now I have you. I will taint your light and shatter your hope. You will watch you precious earth become the Kingdom of Chaos and you, oh Queen of the Light, you will be its mistress. Never in your wildest dreams did you think of an instance where you would lose, huh?" Endymion chuckled darkly. Neo-Queen Serenity felt as if any moment she would pass out. King Endymion was already thinking of the wicked things he was going to do to her once he got her back to his palace of hell.

"SILENCE WALL!" King Endymion's attack was instantly blocked. In rage he spun around to deal with the intruder but was met by the deathly gaze of Sailor Saturn, holding out her glaive threateningly.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" the next attack forced King Endymion through the wall, such was the ferocity of the attack. They could just make him out through the now massive whole in the wall. He was hovering still, clutching his chest. Sailor Uranus got ready for another attack when she noticed a subtle change in King Endymion's demeanour. His eyes returned to being blue, the eyes of Chiba Mamoru, the true King Endymion. Uranus could see he was struggling as Chaos was fighting for control again. Looking at Uranus, she could see the pleading in his eyes.

"Save her….save us…." Before Uranus could respond, Mamoru was gone and now Chaos had taken over. He looked at Uranus menacingly with unsaid death threats, the dark King Endymion teleported back to earth.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Really sorry about the delayed update, I took a little break off updating for a while. Thank you to all those reading, following, reviewing and those who favourite this story, I appreciate it. The reviews helped me to keep focused on trying to keep this story going.**

 **Jakeros - Thank you for your review and support :-) It does have a happy ending for everyone, mostly. There will be more SenshixShitennou coming up. Hopefully this chapter is ok**

 **TropicalRemix - Yes, everyone on earth is sort of brainwashed. I thought they would have to be if they are to accept Endymion back, not sure how I would have handled it if they weren't in some sort of trance from Chaos. Thank you for the review and continued support :-)**

 **SerenityxEndymion - Thank you for the review. The Shitennou reacted that way because of their deep love for the Senshi and upsetting them was something they didn't want to do. But with Chaos now in control, the Shitennou have a real struggle with themselves.**

 **Guest - Thank you for your review. I promise the Shitennou and Mamoru will be brought back to normal, the girls will give a good fight :-)**

 **Skylar and Sky The Cat - Thank you for your review and support of this story :-) The guys are going to be bad for a bit but don't worry, I like happy endings, the characters have to go through some pain first before things get better.**

 **Updates:**

 **'A Timeless Love' - I am still in the process with this one - it is going to be more manga based now - the last chapter was a bit jumpy so I am trying to improve the next chapter before it goes up.**

 **I will be updating my crossover soon too.**

 **Also - I am working on some new stories based on Serenity/Endymion and Senshi/Shitennou - one of them is flowing well and is based mainly on the First Arc - its a complete re-write of the first Arc and has moments with the Outer Senshi. I won't post it up until I am close to finishing it.**

 **Thank you all again for sticking with this story and sticking with me. I will try my best to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"A WHAT!" Venus couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't even believe they were contemplating such a dangerous plan, a plan that involved their Queen. The Outer Senshi were now fully awake and with Pluto back on side, they were now able to discuss options. Pluto had left them all in no doubt how bad the situation was. Sitting down and looking at each other across a large, long white table, the Senshi sat in silence, thinking about Pluto's words.

"If we don't do it, we could be in for a long war" Pluto added as she looked worriedly at her Queen.

"But…this is not something we should even consider, surely" Jupiter asked still feeling sore from their fight on earth. Uranus eyes almost bulged out.

"Of course we shouldn't consider it, this plan is crazy" Uranus bellowed. Neptune nodded but she maintained a contemplative look on her face.

"But how many lives could be lost if we don't?" Mercury questioned. She didn't like the look that came across Pluto's face. Her facial expression spoke a thousand words.

"I don't like it, it's just too risky" Mars interceded. She had hated the plan the moment it was mentioned and thankfully, Venus agreed.

"This world could end if we don't at least try" Pluto pushed forward. It's not that she wanted to put her Queen in danger; she just wanted them all to understand the precarious situation they were in. They all fell silent; they knew what Pluto's words meant. Unwillingly, each pair of eyes landed on Saturn who looked ominous and anxious.

"Is there really no other way?" Neptune asked but she knew what Pluto would say. This was the quickest way. Neptune then looked at Saturn and gave her a small smile.

"Go check on Small Lady, give Luna and Artemis a rest" Neptune said. Saturn smiled brightly as she thought about her little friend. Once she was gone, a silence fell on them all again. Venus wanted to shout at all of them, there was no way they could do this, no way. A soft cough brought the Senshi's attention to their Queen who had sat quietly throughout. Her face was now stern and for the first time in a long time, the Senshi actually took the time to look at their Queen. She had grown into a beautiful woman filled with grace, but somewhere down the line, they had seen their Usagi slowly disappearing. Why was that?

"I think there is only one path we must follow, I agree with Pluto. Although the plan runs risks, it's the only way to save King Endymion's soul" Neo-Queen Serenity said with finality. Venus was about to argue but Mars had placed a hand on her shoulder. Once Serenity was sure Venus was not going to argue, she pressed forward.

"Whilst I am indisposed, I suppose you all will have to deal with his guards" Serenity said. Pluto nodded, sighing deeply. She hated the plan but there was no other option, no other option with the least casualties.

"Usagi, you do know your very life, your soul will be in danger" Venus couldn't hold back, she wasn't going to let her friend just throw herself into this.

"I know the risks but I need to save him….I have to save Mamo-chan…." And there she was, the persona they had so desperately wanted to see, their lovable Odango.

"I know Usagi-chan…I am just so worried" Venus admitted. Serenity smiled a little but she had already made up her mind. This had to be done.

The plan was a difficult and extremely dangerous. It was something that had not been done in a long time. Pluto was uncertain if it had ever been done but she was certain, with the power of Neo-Queen Serenity, it could be done.

"So, what is this plan then? I want to know truly what we're letting ourselves in for" Uranus asked with a hint of disapproval still.

"Mind-Bonding and Soul Amalgamation is the connecting of two spirits who are considered one. That is the only way it can work. If it is attempted through two strangers, it can have more deadly consequences than when two souls who know each other attempt it. An amalgamation can only be done with a powerful enough source. The Silver Crystal is the most powerful source in our galaxy so we do not need to worry there" Pluto said.

"What about King Endymion's Golder Crystal?" Mars asked.

"The Golden Crystal is a powerful enough source to do the same thing, it could be used to counter the Silver Crystal's efforts but the Golden Crystal is a pure Crystal and more powerful when a pure soul uses it. Chaos will not be able to counter the Silver Crystal that way" Pluto stated. The Senshi and Serenity nodded, waiting for Pluto to continue.

"Serenity will need to be placed in a room, preferably the Prayer room where her powers are heightened. Serenity would then need to request for the Mind-Bonding to allow her into King Endymion's mind. The Crystal will then place her into a deep death like sleep. Her body may be protected by the Silver Crystal" Pluto stopped when she was interrupted.

"Protected in quartz, like when we went to the future of Crystal Tokyo?" Venus asked, answering her own question. Pluto nodded.

"She will then connect her mind and soul to King Endymion. This will in turn, put him into a death like sleep. Now, Zachary and Helios may know what is happening because the Golden Crystal will react. It will either try to push Serenity away or will aid her. Once the connection is established, she will need to find the real King Endymion in there. Chaos will be in his true form then. You cannot leave until you have destroyed Chaos from within. Only then will King Endymion be free, thus releasing the Shitennou, Zachary and Helios" Pluto finished. Uranus closed her eyes; she had to ask the one question she dreaded.

"And what happens if Odango can't save him?" they all looked at Uranus who had spoken and then looked back at Pluto. Even Serenity was worried.

"Chaos has grown strong but not as strong as anticipated. If we wait, Chaos will only get stronger….if Serenity cannot destroy Chaos, he will be able to gain control of Serenity, he could even…." Pluto left the words hanging there.

"He could either brainwash Serenity completely which I highly doubt because the Silver Crystal will not allow it so there is only one outcome…he will kill her" Uranus finished making it very clear the dangers they all faced.

"He might not be able to brainwash her but he won't want to kill her, he'll lose the Silver Crystal. What Chaos could do is severely weaken her to the point where she will become a prisoner in her own mind, forever, a mentally absent Queen but physically there for Chaos to do as he pleases" Neptune said.

Neo-Queen Serenity took it all in. She knew the risks but she couldn't just do nothing, she had to do something, anything to save Mamoru from the dreadful fate that awaited him. She was his only hope and she would do all she could to save him. She loved him too much, if she lost him then there was no point to carry on living, she lived for him.

"When do we begin?" Serenity asked.

Laying on a cold slab within the prayer room made Serenity feel nervous. Her Senshi surrounded her, all with worried expressions on their faces.

"Guys, are we actually sure about this?" Jupiter asked, truly feeling frightened for her friend.

"Don't worry Mako-chan, everything will be alright" Serenity said in a calm voice as she closed her eyes. a soft glow erupted from her chest and it was clear to the Senshi that their Queen had already begun the process.

"No going back now" Mars said.

"We must prepare, the Shitennou and Zachary will come here to try and stop her, the connection begins here remember" Venus stated.

"The Crystal must be questioning her as well; she hasn't left us yet, has she?" Neptune asked. Pluto remained quiet. Mind-Bonding and Soul Amalgamation was a tricky and delicate process. The Silver Crystal had to extract Neo-Queen Serenity's mind and soul and transfer it into an evil entity whilst protecting her once inside and on the outside. The glow faded for a time before exploding, blinding everyone in the room. Once the glow died down, Neo-Queen Serenity's body was encased in a familiar crystal like structure. Her hands folded under her chest, it looked as if she wasn't breathing but Pluto had assured them she was.

"We can't go back now" Mercury said in a sad tone. Venus straightened her shoulders and looked at her comrades. As they waited, they slowly came to the realisation that Neo-Queen Serenity's soul and mind had not rebounded back to her body, it could only mean one thing; she was now within King Endymions mind, connecting to his own soul.

"Put him in his rooms and make sure no-one is allowed in or out" Kunzite commanded. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite did as they were told leaving him with Helios and Zachary. Helios looked haggard but still stood tall as more and more dark energy had been pumped into him to make him compliant. Every so often, a wicked little glint would be in his eye but then he would reprimand himself. Zachary had his own internal war as he watched Helios, the very being he should be protecting above all else. He felt like a failure.

"What is happening?" Kunzite asked. Zachary looked at Helios, waiting for the High Priest of Elysian to enlighten them.

"Mind-Bonding…..very dangerous" Helios said as he looked away. Zachary's eyes went big when he heard Helio's words. Did the Senshi and their Queen have a death wish?

"Do you think you can expand on that?" Kunzite asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

"Mind-Bonding and Soul Amalgamation is when two almost kindred spirits can be connected as one. It seems Neo-Queen Serenity has used the Silver Crystal to perform the act, connecting to King Endymion. As he is now in a deep slumber, our Queen will also be asleep. She is trying to save him from within" Zachary explained.

"It's highly dangerous and if she fails, it will damage her own soul making her more compliant to our King. She may never recover from it, it sucks out a lot of energy" Helios added, fear clearly evident in the way he spoke. Kunzite nodded and at first, he wasn't sure what to do as he warred within himself. Was this a good thing?

"What should we do?" Zachary asked.

"The only way to break the connection is to wake the Queen up somehow" Helios said.

"The Senshi will be prepared for that no doubt" Kunzite stated rubbing his eyes. He wanted to go and attack them whilst the appeared weak but another part of him wanted to hope against hope. This all felt wrong. What they didn't realise was now that Chaos was more focussed from within King Endymion, Chaos hold on all of them was weakening.

"We'll wait and see how this plays out" Kunzite finally said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Serenity looked about her surroundings, lost within a great expanse of mist. She had no idea what to expect but this clearly wasn't what she thought would be happening.

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity called out. She then saw a figure of herself, as Tsukino Usagi, smiling and waving. Serenity wasn't sure what this was. She started to walk towards the image of herself but the image disappeared. She then saw herself again, but this time her Mamo-chan was there, holding a scrunched up paper whilst she was still on the ground.

"Are you trying to give me Odango's like you?" his strong but calm voice said before that image disappeared. Serenity looked around again, struggling to see anything apart from odd images of her past with Mamoru.

"Please Mamo-chan, help me find you? I am so lost without you. You are my strength, you always have been…I need you" Serenity cried out as she continued to walk within this great expanse. She suddenly stopped when she saw an evil shadow with dark red eyes looking at her, laughing.

"Did you expect to find anyone here Moon Queen?" Serenity felt a horrible shiver run down her back as Chaos, in his shadowy form grew bigger and bigger until he almost filled the entire expanse.

"Chaos…." Serenity whispered as the evil entity kept laughing.

"You really are a fool for trying this but then again, you were always good at breaking the rules when you wanted to, much like your doomed relationship with the Earth Prince" Chaos teased.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! How can you possibly understand?" Serenity said through tears as she kept looking for Mamoru.

"I have you now Moon Queen and you will not escape me" Chaos taunted as the whole expanse started to quake. He then shot out a ball of dark energy hitting Serenity in her chest and making her land on her back. She struggled to breathe as she tried to get up only for another ball of energy to hit her again.

"Come on Moon Queen, do something, show me your power!" Chaos yelled as he snickered. When he went to attack again, Serenity was ready as she used the power of the Silver Crystal to fight back. The Golden Crystal had allowed her in but it hadn't done anything since. Standing firmly, she held Chaos back.

"Oh, now I can see the power I have searched for all these years, it is finally in my grasps" Chaos said as he pushed out more dark energy.

"You can never destroy our dreams Chaos; you can never take away our hope. Hope makes us strong and Endymion has always had hope. He is still here and I will free him from you" Serenity shouted as the crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly.

"You have to find him first Queen of the Moon!" Chaos shouted, feeling angry now as he still hadn't managed to beat her.

"Why fight for someone you have never felt good enough for? You know he only stayed with you because of your past" Chaos started to relentlessly try and hurt Serenity, and it was working.

"You never felt he loved you so you kept doing all you could to make him love you. How pathetic! At least with me, you won't have those worries anymore, in fact, you won't need to use that brain of yours again" Choas added wickedly. With Serenity now allowing doubt to well up within her, she started to feel the dark energy crawling on her skin.

'Is he right?...is that how I really feel? Is that the truth? Does Mamo-chan even love me?' Serenity kept thinking as she tried to stay strong.

Suddenly, a golden light joined with her light, hitting Chaos straight on. Chaos let out a maddening cry as the figure of the true King Ednymion appeared, holding his Golden Crystal.

"How dare you say such evil things! I love Serenity with my whole being. How can you ever understand what love is when all you do is hate. I will not allow you to hurt my Usako anymore, be gone!" King Endymion shouted out furiously as his Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal combined. Chaos couldn't break out of the hold of the soul Amalgamation. Chaos was stuck and knew his time was up. As the two crystals combined, slowly disintegrating Chaos, he left a chilling warning.

"I will be back Queen of the Moon and I will destroy all those you hold dear. I will break you, I will kill your hope and make you wish you were dead with them but you will carry on living, not knowing what to live for, what to fight for? I will return Serenity for our fates are tied and forever will be. We are destined to be together Serenity, you will see…." Chaos last words left a true fright in Serenity as Chaos was finally destroyed. The great expanse was now clear of mists and it was just the two of them. King Endymion's hair was shorter, like it normally was and his eyes were clear.

"Usako…" King Endymion said as he pulled Serenity into his arms and held her whilst she cried.

The effects of freeing King Endymion's soul and mind was massive.

The dark hold that had once been placed on him was lifted, thus fulling cleansing the Shitennou, Zachary and Helios. The Senshi, whilst shocked that they hadn't been attacked by the Shitennou were amazed at how happy Pluto looked. Tears ran down the sides of her cheeks as she knelt down on her knees shaking.

"She did it, she did it!" Pluto said. They didn't need her to expound on her words. They could feel the changed happening rapidly. The darkness that had shrouded the earth had been lifted. The citizens of earth, who had been brainwashed, were now free.

"But Serenity….she's still…." Mercury said as the quartz casing disappeared.

"Give her time…she'll be weak when she wakes up" Pluto said.

Three hours had passed before Serenity woke up. King Endymion had already woken up and had been transferred up with his Shitennou through the teleportation system. Zachary remained quiet in a corner with Helios. The Senshi were all unsure how to react to them. The Outers were resentful but for their Queen, they would try and forgive the bad that had been done to them. Neo-Queen Serenity was steadily held up by King Endymion. He held her gently and kissed her forehead when she began to sway.

"Looks like you'll have to stay in bed for a while" Endymion said, guilt laced in his voice.

"We're sorry your majesty, we didn't know what we were truly doing….this is the first time we're fully aware of it now" Nephrite said.

"We will accept any punishment you see fitting for us. We deserve to be punished" Kunzite said.

"You can say that again" Uranus muttered which made Neptune pinch her arm.

"I think the repercussions of your actions will be punishment enough…." Serenity said as she looked at each and every one of her inner Senshi. Mars looked angry but Serenity could see the hurt. Mars would take a long time for Jadeite to open up again. Jupiter was also angry and she had been the first to threaten Nephrite but they all knew how much Jupiter loved him. Her heart had been broken and she was scared to try and pick up the pieces. Mercury hadn't even looked at Zoisite yet but Venus, Venus with her big heart and understanding nature, she wouldn't take as long but at this moment, even she was frosty. The Outers were cold, just as expected. Their court was broken and Serenity knew it would take time to fix everything. But they were all back together again, that was what mattered.

Zachary had made it clear that he wanted to go back to his duties. He didn't care if it was to be a lonely one. It was an important one and he also needed time to heal, to rediscover himself. He was also still very much in love with his Queen so he believed it was best for him to go back. Pluto understood and after explaining some things to her Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity agreed to it. But she made him promise to come and visit them all. With a heavy heart, Zachary left with Helios almost immediately when they all returned to the Palace of Crystal Tokyo. He wished them all luck and promised if they needed him, he would be there. King Endymion said he would come and visit as he had much to discuss with Zachary.

Eventually, the Inner Senshi forgave the Shitennou and they were now attempting to rebuild their broken relationships. The good thing was, they had time on their hands.

As time went on, Serenity never forgot Chaos's last words. He would be back and would be back with a vengeance. It was something she really didn't want to think about. But she couldn't help it. What did Chaos mean? How would he come back? What did that mean for her friends and family? Sat on her soft bed surrounded by plumped pillows, she prayed that she and her friends wouldn't have to experience what Chaos had said. She wanted them all to finally live peacefully.

'Don't think about it Usagi, we're free now, we're finally free' Serenity chided herself as she closed her eyes.

Her dreams had been anything but peaceful. A woman dressed in an almost white Sailor Fuku with a star symbol on her head looked on in distress at the destruction of her world. Her soft blue eyes filled with tears as she gripped her staff. Her hair in a familiar Odango style held in heart shaped buns. Her hair pure white and her heels with little wrings at the back of them.

"What is there to fight for anymore?" her melodious voice echoed, making Serenity's own heart constrict. She felt familiarity with these words and yet, she had never spoken them before…not here….not now. Serenity could hear a menacing laugh surrounding her.

"I will go back, go back to where I should have ended it. I will have no regrets" the woman said as a bright light engulfed her and she changed into a pink haired girl, again with heart shaped Odango's.

Serenity woke up with a start, her heart racing. It was dark and King Endymion had remained asleep, next to her. He too had suffered a great deal so he usually was in a deep sleep if he slept at all. Serenity then looked at her hands, reliving the dream. Who was that woman? Why did she look so familiar? What did it all mean?

"Usako?" Serenity looked to her side to now see Endymion looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Serenity wondered if she should tell him, but then she shook her head and smiled at him. Kissing his forehead, she slumped back into her pillow, missing the still worried expression of her husband. She wouldn't tell him, why worry him? Hadn't they all been through enough? That dream probably meant nothing. But then again, she had a vague memory of her time fighting Sailor Galaxia and a feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave her.

'Let us have some peace, let us be free. Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together' Serenity thought as she closed her eyes, thinking about taking her daughter out for a stroll in the morning.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **well, we're at the end of the story and I must admit, I really ran out of ideas for it. I think half way through the story, I lost sight of where I wanted to take it. I guess that happens when you change the complete plot from what it originally was. I am disappointed with it but I felt I needed to finish it somehow.**

 **Thank you to all those who took time out to read this story.**

 **TropicalRemix -Thank you for your review for chapter 8 :-)**

 **I am going to finish my crossover this week and then I can look at new stories but it might be a while, we'll see.**

 **Thanks to all of you who supported this story, I hope the new one I will put up won't let you guys down :-)**


End file.
